Growing Up Wolf
by LaPushWolf
Summary: Wolf Pack Comedy Chronicling Seth's transition from boy-to wolf-to man. Seth is learning how to be a wolf, talk to girls and survive life with six new older brothers. Mature
1. A New Wolf Rises

GROWING UP WOLF

This story will chronicle Seth's transformation from boy to wolf to man. Little Sethy Boo will grow up before our very eyes. Thought it would be fun.

Chapter 1: A New Wolf Rises

"Definitely an Eight."

"Ahh, I don't know man," Embry said turning his head to the side in deep concentration, "I was going to go for seven."

"Seven," Quil scoffed like the idea was completely ridiculous, "do you see that ass? She gets an eight just for that!"

I clasped my hands over my ears before my head exploded. "OH MY GOD," I growled, "do you hear yourselves? We are supposed to be working!"

Quil turned around to gape at me, completely confused. "We _are_ working," Embry barked, not bothering to take his eyes off the girl or the asset Quil had just drew his attention to.

"No," I explained getting annoyed, "you two told Sam we we're going to the beach for surveillance because you smelled something weird down here."

"I said I smelled something interesting," Quil answered rolling his eyes, "and everyone with a penis knows that is code word for going to scope out the honeys."

He looked at me like I was a complete idiot for not realizing the obvious. Another girl walked by and Embry elbowed Quil in the ribs. He quickly turned around and gave her a once over. He gave her an approving nod and leaned forward. "Imprint," he grunted squinting his eyes in concentration, "Impriiiiiint."

I'd had enough of this, there was only so much stupid I could handle in one sitting. I stood up only to find myself being pulled back by the hem of my shorts. "Don't even think about it kid," Embry warned with his eyes still locked on the girl.

I grunted and crossed my arms.

Bastards.

Just because they were older and bigger than me they thought they could boss me around. If I really thought about it and followed the chain of command, technically they were my bosses. Stupid werewolf crap. Fate and destiny were great and all but anyone who thought those two should be in a position of authority were obviously missing a few marbles.

A group of girls walked by and giggled as Quil and Embry threw big shitty grins their way. "Time to strike," Embry stated getting up and Quil was quickly behind him.

I didn't bother moving. "Hey ladies," Quil yelled, "who ordered some hot boys? Because I think your delivery has officially arrived."

They caused my head to hurt, I could feel brain cells slipping away by the second. I had only officially been a werewolf for a week. Seven whole fur exploding from every inch of my body every ten minutes days. To say it had been rough would be the understatement of the century. I thought back to that first night after the bonfire when I learned all our legends were true and I was the new main attraction. Unfortunately for me that wasn't even the worse part. There would always be my little chat with Quil. Of all the people Sam could have chosen to show me the ropes he picked Horny McDumbshit. I would never forget that conversation and I would never forgive Quil for it either.

~Five Days Ago~

I trotted out into the woods still trying to adjust to walking on four legs. This wolf shit was weird.

"Alright kid," Quil stated in complete seriousness, "I'm going to teach you how to be a wolf. Lets start with Lesson number one: your new and ever changing body."

I slowly nodded as the pit in my stomach grew. My body, or rather the new excess of my body, had been a nagging concern for me for the past four months.

"Good news is you are about to hit puberty head on. That hair between your legs isn't fur, so don't come asking me about weird shit like that. You're going to be getting bigger….every where. Don't freak out about it, you and all future girlfriends will be thanking your genetics later. Bad news is you're young, you're new and you're volatile. So no matter how enthused little Seth gets, you keep it in your pants until you learn to control your phasing. I'll let you know when that is, got it?"

I nodded again feeling really stupid about the fur between my legs thing. How the hell was I supposed to know? Plus how the hell did he know I was going to ask him that?

"Lesson number two," he stated interrupting my thoughts, "when we are in wolf form we can read each others thoughts."

A raging fear swept through me along with a couple pounds of embarrassment. Someone's inner thoughts were supposed to be private, how else could you convince other people to think you're cool? Damn, this really sucks!

"Yes it does, but its important during battle so you've just got to fucking deal with it little bro. You are going to have to get used to all of us knowing all your shit. Like that time you got your jollies off in the backseat of your mom's minivan to the thought of Rachel Black in that bikini."

My mouth dropped open and I was utterly horrified.

"Don't worry about it kid," he smiled, "We've all had that thought…well except for Jake. Lucky for you Paul hasn't seen that one yet. So, I'd suggest trying to guard your thoughts a little better. That or you will learn about lesson number three: how quickly our bodies heal the hard way. Like I did."

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

How do you guard your thoughts? There is tons of crap I don't want these guys knowing. Suddenly a thought started ripping through my mind. I was twelve and I tried on Leah's thong just to see what it felt like. I just didn't understand how girls could wear those things and it not ride up their ass all day. If it did ride up their ass, did that mean they liked it?

"Holy shit, Seth," Quil grimaced and I realized what I had just done.

I hated being a fucking werewolf.

HATE IT.

"Next lesson please," I quickly stated before I could dig myself any deeper.

"Hey guys," another voice chirped in my head.

It was my sister. She'd just phased but I couldn't see her yet. "Sam told me Quil was giving you some pointers, thought I would stop by and make sure he was actually helping you," she stated gruffly as if she had no faith in Quil at all.

She was completely right. Quil eyed me and I mentally kicked myself again.

"Sorry," I thought at him but he just grinned.

"So, Leah my sweet little dumpling cake."

"Quil," she growled and I knew she was getting closer, "what did I tell you about your little nicknames?"

He ignored her completely. "Tell me about this hot pink leather thong you have," his head jerked toward me and smiled.

Sure enough the memory instantly filled my head again. Even though I knew that was exactly what he wanted, I just couldn't help it. How do you stop your mind from doing something it had gotten completely used to over the last fifteen years.

"SETH CLEARWATER."

Oh shit.

Quil busted out laughing and I heard Leah coming through the bushes. I ran for it. I ran for it like a bat out of hell, or a little brother running from his mutant bitch of a big sister. Leah's fast though. Too fast. Quil had been right. I learned how quickly my body could heal from a broken femur the hard way.

~Back to Present Day~

Quil and Embry were now fully engrossed in conversation with the group of girls. There was lots of giggling coming from their direction anyway. It was about time Quil learned that Seth Clearwater, though he may be the new wolf in town, was still a damn wolf and wouldn't be taking shit from him.

I got up and walked toward the group of girls wearing my innocent face. "Aw, who is this," they squeaked as I approached, "is this your little brother?"

"Something like that," Embry said concerned, "you need something kid?"

"Nope," I smiled and they quickly turned their attention back to the girls.

"So, how about that number?" Quil asked.

"Sure, let me get my cell."

"Wow, Quil," I beamed at him, "I guess you were right. Girls really don't care about your herpes."

Everyone went completely silent except for Embry who coughed up a half laugh before catching himself.

"Herpes?" The girl asked.

I looked at Quil, shocked. "You didn't tell her? I thought after that last chick you promised to tell them before hand?"

"Umm," the girl stuttered as she began to back up, "I just remembered I have a boyfriend. You boys probably shouldn't be hanging around us."

With a couple of disgusted glares thrown Quil's way they were gone. Embry and I both let out bursts of laughter. I felt Embry's arm around my shoulder. "Good one kid, but I'd suggest you get the hell out of here."

"Why," I asked still giggling at my own brilliancy.

About that time I noticed the ripples going down Quil's arms. Shit. I turned and ran for it again. My clothes ripped as I phased mid stride just on the other side of the tree line. This time I made it a half of a mile before Quil caught me.

I was becoming very well versed in that damn lesson number three.


	2. From Seth to Wolf

Chapter 2: From Seth to Wolf

I stood in front of my mirror turning in all directions. Quil had been right, against every odd I thought possible, I was still growing. My mom had just bought my third pair of new shoes in the last month. I wore shorts not only because I'm hot blooded but because now all my jeans were too short. Quil had also been right about another thing. All of me had gotten bigger. I flexed my bicep and grinned. The muscles I liked. Being the scrawny kid in class that everyone picked on had officially ended about a week ago. I flexed again. Yeah, I'd like to see Kirk Flimsy muscles try and give me a wedgie now.

Then my eyes dropped a little lower and I groaned. Frick frackin puberty. Yeah, I was fifteen when I phased so I already knew the horrors of mid class hard ons every time Lora Hot pants picked up her backpack. However, now that was slightly intesified. I used to be able to give myself a slight adjustment and everything be cool. No one could tell but me. I looked down at the monstrosity between my legs. I didn't even recognize myself anymore. It was like having sex with a stranger.

My sexdrive was also a lot more temperamental. Now, not only did Lora Hot pants get my mojo going, but Mary Bigboobs, Sarah Sexmeright and Carly Suckmycock did too. Did I mention I had also instantaneously become a pervert as well? Yep. Vagina was officially a part of every single thought I had now days.

Go to the grocery store? Sure Mom because there could be vagina there.

Watch a stupid chick flick? Sure Leah there could be vagina in it.

State the countries most prominent in World War II? Sure teacher…vagina, vagina and pussy.

The worst part was that I didn't have anyone to talk to about it. I couldn't talk to Sam. Sam was my alpha. He had more important shit to worry about than my constant need to spurlunk everything in sight. Quil and Embry were both a definite no too. They'd only use the information to some how embarrass me more than I manage to do myself. Paul, Jared and Jake were so wrapped up in their imprints that I doubt they would even understand. Besides, they had a tendency to make fun of me too.

I groaned one last time at my horrible misfortune before I tucked my emo under my Seth is such a whiney bitch blanket. I threw on some clothes and gave myself one last look in the mirror before I headed off to school.

Did I mention that school sucks? I did like the fact that I no longer had to ride the bus anymore because Jacob picked me up every morning. The draw back to that was being stuck in the back seat of the rabbit with Quil. Two wolves in the back seat of anything was not a good idea, especially if one wolf constantly ate freaking bean burritos for breakfast every damn morning.

I had officially suffered my way through two classes and was on my way to my third when I remembered something. I had a freaking geometry test today.

UGH.

I picked up my pace. If I made it in time I could cram for five minutes and hopefully pass. It was either pass or spend the next three weeks on lock down. I suddenly felt a slight disturbance. Nothing major just something brief and passing like a feather hitting me. Then I saw the books flying in the air. Oh crap. Mutant wolf strikes again taking down innocence bystander walking down the hallway. Way to be inconspicuous Seth.

I immediately dropped to my knees and started picking up books. "I'm SO sorry," I apologized as a streak of long black hair passed by the corner of my eyes, "I'm just not used to taking up this much space in this damn shrinking hallway."

I looked to place the last book on the stack I'd created but they were gone. I stood up turning around to apologize again to my victim's face but instead I felt the book in my hand disappear behind me.

"Forgiven Clearwater."

I spun around but they were gone. Who ever I had just assaulted had emerged back into the group of students scurrying down the hallway. I stood there confused and frustrated. Clearwater? Who called me that?

I suddenly remembered my geometry test. Shit. I'm definitely going to fail now. I sprinted down the hall not caring who I took out next.

~Lunch~

I'm pretty sure I failed. Maybe, just maybe I could drag out the "but mom I just phased into a wolf," excuse for one more week. I sat sullen at the lunch table with the three stooges. Quil took one look down at my still full tray of food and raised an eyebrow. "Who pissed on your pizza bro?"

"No one."

"Then can I have it?"

I pushed the tray towards him and he quickly accepted it. "Seth bro, you okay?" Embry asked genuinely concerned. "You're looking a little down."

"Probably failed my geometry test," I complained but I knew that it just wasn't about the test.

"No worries," Jacob explained between gulps of milk, "get Emily to tutor you. She's a genius. She helped all of us catch back up after our freak out."

I nodded, still gloomy.

"I know something that will cheer him up," Quil smirked, "hot pants is staring at you."

Hot pants? Did he mean Lora? His smirk grew and I knew he definitely meant Lora. Damn Quil ease dropping on my thoughts again. He gave a slight point behind me and I slowly turned around over my shoulder. Lora smiled and gave me a little wave before I jerked my head back around. When did Lora start smiling at me? I'm just Seth. Something jumped in my boxers and I remembered I wasn't just Seth anymore. I was Seth the werewolf now. Embry busted out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face. You'd think she just dropped her hot pants."

"She's just a girl," Quil cooed.

"With a vagina," I snapped back under my breath.

"That's kind of why we like em Seth," Embry giggled, "go talk to her."

"What about all that keep it in my pants shit?"

"You've officially graduated," Quil smiled, "go get it."

"I don't think so," I asserted shaking my head.

Quil started to open his mouth but Jacob interrupted. "Let him do it in his own time Quil. He's obviously not ready."

Quil shrugged his shoulders and finished off my pizza. I didn't dare turn around again, a fact that didn't escape Embry who laughed every time my shoulder twitched.

~Study Hall~

I was actually studying during study hall. That was a first. I didn't want to have to bother Emily with tutoring me. Technically, I wasn't that far behind. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle on my own. I was looking down at my book when a pair of legs came into my view. "Huh hmph," someone cleared their throat.

Holy hot pants. I followed the legs up to see Lora looking down at me. "Hello Seth," she smiled.

"Uhh…hi?"

She sat down on the table in front of me and I leaned back in my chair. "How are doing today?" She continued.

"Uhhh…umm.." Damn her legs were long. "Good?"

She smiled again and suddenly I was at direct attention. "So, I was wondering if you were coming to the party tonight?"

"Party?" I choked out, slipping a book over my crotch.

"Yeah. My big sister Tori is throwing a party at our house. All the seniors will be there, but I thought it might be nice if some people from my class came by. You could bring your friends. Tori thinks that tall silent one is pretty hot."

Embry. Figures. Shit, why was I focusing on that part? "Yeah, sure," I grunted leaning my arm back on the chair.

It slipped and I fell over sideways before quickly catching myself. Smooth Seth, real freaking smooth.

"Great," she grinned, "see you tonight then."

"Tonight," I grunted again standing up, "see you then."

I watched her walk off holding my breath. Holy shit. I can't believe that just happened. Damn, I love these new muscles. Being a wolf was actually starting to work out for me. I sat back down only to realize I was about a foot off base and landed on my ass. Yep, so fucking smooth. I groaned and got up. I could have sworn I heard a distinct snort coming from the other side of the bookshelf.

A snort. I mean really…

"Did you just snort at me," I asked walking toward the bookcase so I could peer over it.

"Don't flatter yourself Clearwater," a voiced snapped back but the seat was empty when I finally looked over.

Damn it. That was the second time today someone very sarcastically called me Clearwater. I liked my last name and all, but shit. They were getting on my nerves. I tried to shake it off and think about tonight. Tonight, I was going to a party at hot pant's house. Hell yeah! Go Team Seth. Now I just had to con my brothers into joining me.

Psht. I forgot whom I was referring to.

Count on the Ramburgular and Mr. Tall Dark and Silent to be all over that shit.


	3. Big Wolf on Campus

**Chapter 3: Big Wolf on Campus**

All over that shit was an understatement. I watched from outside the door while my brothers sprayed on some really smelly shit like a bunch of pre teen school girls. "It should NEVER take a guy over thirty minutes to get ready," I stated leaning against the door frame bored out of my mind.

Embry cocked his eye at me and sprayed more crap on his chest. "What is that?" I asked backing up and trying to fan it away as much as possible.

"Body spray," he grinned, "girls like guys that smell good."

"Yeah, that's not rocket science Embry," I groaned, " but that shit does not smell good."

"To you," Quil laughed, "however, you're not a girl and besides you're a wolf. Your senses are heighten, so its only natural that it's a little too powerful for you."

I stared at the can in Embry's hand examining the bottle. "Want some?" he offered.

"I'm good."

Quil grabbed the bottle, jerked my hand down and sprayed one long shot down my front. "What the hell Quil?" I complained jumping back.

"You'll thank me later. Trust me that Musk a la Seth doesn't smell good to anyone."

"Ass," I groaned backing up into the bedroom.

I went to grab my shirt off the bed and found Quil holding my arm once again. "You're not wearing that," he stated wrinkling his nose at the shirt on the corner of the bed.

"Yes, I am."

"Embry," Quil called, "tell him he's not wearing that god awful shirt tonight."

My mouth fell open. God awful shirt? What the hell was wrong with my shirt?

Embry, reading the expression on my face, grinned from the bathroom door. "He's right Seth. It makes you look like your mom dressed you."

Well, she did buy it. A rolled up piece of cloth hit me in the chest. "You can borrow one of mine," Quil explained, "but I want it back. That means no phasing whilst wearing it unless you want to find out how fast your skull will heal."

I held up the gray shirt trying to figure out what the fuss was about. "I don't understand why this shirt is so much better than mine," I admitted.

"Yours makes you look like you're going to Sunday school and that one well…. Its just better."

Embry walked over and sat down on the bed rolling my shirt up in a knot. "Put it this way Seth. Nessie says that kind of shirt showcases the best part of a wolf. You can take that how you like."

"You trust a vampire?" I scoffed.

"No," Quil retorted, "but I trust a girl when it comes to picking out clothes. Now put on the damn shirt."

I obeyed like usual. I studied myself in the mirror turning from side to side. Damn. This shirt made my muscles look huge. Quil is so not getting this shirt back. I spotted Embry out of the corner of my eye. He had elbowed Quil and smirked at me. He knew I realized the magical powers of the shirt. Quil just rolled his eyes. "He's slow but he eventually catches on," he conceded and motioned me toward the door.

I found myself standing in front of a large house nestled back deep in the forest. The house was officially bumping. I could see the windows shaking against the loud music. I felt someone's arm go around my shoulder. "Ready for your first official high school party little bro?"

"Its not that big a deal," I tried to brush off, "just don't embarrass me."

"Us embarrass you? Please," Quil groaned, "you better not embarrass us. You represent the pack tonight, so you better have brought your mack with you."

Embry stood silently in front of me with his arms folded. "Do we need to have the talk before we go in," he asked seriously.

"The talk? What talk?"

He gave me that look and it clicked. "Sex," I hissed pulling myself away from Quil's embrace, "no assholes, I do not need a sex talk."

Quil laughed but Embry remained serious. "I mean it Seth. I'm not talking about like the logistics of it, I just mean like… do you need a condom?"

"What? Condoms? No, I do not need a condom," I screamed in the most hushed voice I could manage.

Quil's hand wrapped around mine and I could feel something cool and plastic stuck between them. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared," Quil stated jerking his hand away.

I looked down and a bright red condom wrapper lay in my hand. I jerked it away letting it fall to the ground like it was on fire. "Damn Seth," Quil laughed, "its just a condom, not a vagina. Calm the fuck down."

"Seth? Is that you?"

The familiar voice squeaked from behind Embry's back and I panicked. Quil motioned for me to pick up the condom and I grabbed it just as Embry stepped to the side to reveal Lora standing directly behind him now. I clenched the condom in my fist. "Uhhh…yeah…I'm Seth."

Quil was doing a piss poor job at holding in his giggles.

"I'm so glad you came," she smiled.

The condom felt like it was burning a hole in my hand. "Yeah, I'm REAL glad I came too."

My face felt like it was burning. I wonder if it was possible to die from embarrassment? "Well I think Em and I will just go on inside and leave you two alone," Quil announced as he grabbed the hand with the condom.

He squeezed it, smiling directly at me and I realized he had put another one in my hand. Now I had two and he just smirked it up. "First time is always a little rough," he whispered.

He pulled away walking quickly up the steps with Embry following him. Embry threw me a thumbs up, which elicited a questioning stare from Lora. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I blurted out.

Her eyes dropped to my hand and I jerked it behind my back.

"Seth?"

I shoved the condoms in my back pocket. "They're just giving me a hard time," I sputtered.

"I can see that," she stated stepping forward and I jumped as her hand ran over my backside, "but what are they giving you a hard time about is the question."

I clenched my eyes shut as her fingers dipped down into my back pocket. I looked down to find the condom in her hand between us. She nodded her head. "You looking to get lucky tonight?"

"No!"

She started laughing, "I'm joking Seth."

She flipped the condom over and over in her hand and she nodded again. This time with a surprised look on her face. "Impressive," she smiled and I felt her hand slip the condom back in my pocket.

I couldn't even look her in eye. "What?"

"Nothing," she chirped, "lets go get this party started."

She grabbed my hand and drug me into the house. The music got excessively louder and the house was packed to the brim with kids from school. I didn't recognize anyone, but that was probably due to the fact they were all upper classmen. "Come on," she yelled pulling me toward the back room, "lets dance!"

I tried ever so aggressively to convince her that I did not dance, outside of my bedroom anyway. I don't even dance in the shower anymore after that embarrassing bruised nose incident after I slipped during the chorus of Wannabe. Damn Leah and her Spice Girls Cd. However, I found myself in the middle of the room packed between a bunch of strangers ready to dance. Lucky for me Lora's version of dancing consisted of me standing there while she humped my leg.

Why didn't someone tell me this was how girls danced? This was just about as perfect as perfect could get. I mean, I was at my first high school party with the hottest girl in my class grinding up on me. Absolutely perfect except for one tiny little fact. Well not really tiny. I knew the minute she noticed it because she stopped dead still against me.

I looked down at her, ashamed. I just wanted to admit it. I just wanted to look at her and tell her that yes I know I am a complete loser. Instead, I just shut my eyes and stuttered out, "sorry."

"Come with me," she mouthed out.

She drug me through the crowd bumping and knocking people out the way as we went. We passed through the kitchen and I saw people downing drinks and screaming encouragement. She gave one last jerk and I heard the door slam behind me. The room was dark so I fumbled around until I found the light switch. When the light clicked on I found her standing on top of me, her hands on the button of my pants. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"You were cute, you know that," she whispered up at me.

"Were?"

"You were adorable," she continued and I felt the button of my jeans pop open, "but then…..then all of a sudden….well…"

She pulled the zipper apart and I instinctively backed up out of shock, slamming my back against the door. "What's wrong Seth? Am I making you nervous?"

I caught my breath before I screamed out yes. "A little," I breathed.

"You're attracted to me, aren't you? I always saw you staring at me in class."

She'd noticed? She had seen me the whole time and just chose now to do something about it? Her fingers danced along the edge of my boxers and I held my breath in an attempt to keep my focus and not break out into a heaving fit of pants. "You've turned into quite the man."

Man…wolf…same thing, I wanted to mumble.

I felt air. I felt it on my legs. My eyes shot down realizing I was completely bare from the waist down. Like naked kind of bare. I heard her gasp but I was already moving. My hands grabbed my pants to pull them back up but she stopped me. "No," she breathed wrapping her hand around my wrist, "don't."

"Lora," I panicked but she dropped down out of my view.

"Lora?"

I gasped, squealing out in a high pitch voice I hadn't been able to use in months. My hands fumbled around for something to hold on to. "What the hell," I breathed in looking down.

I couldn't believe what I seeing. Further more, I couldn't believe what I was feeling. Suddenly every single cell in my body lit on fire and my knees went weak. My hand clamped itself in her hair and I gulped in a breath. Her eyes darted up to mine and I couldn't look at anything else. My body overflowed with heat and energy until it finally exploded inside of me. My head fell back against the door and all strength drained itself from my body. I fell down to the floor sliding down the door. I found Lora staring back at me. I couldn't move and I especially couldn't talk. I just looked at her astonished and completely mesmerized.

Oh shit.

Did I just?

She smiled at me and everything inside of me shifted.

SHIT.

"I've got to go," I sputtered out scrambling to my feet.

"Go? What do you mean go?"

"I've got to go," I breathed out pulling my pants up.

"You fucking son of a bitch," she hissed.

"It's not like that," I panted trying to button my jeans, "the complete opposite in fact."

My fingers kept slipping over the button and I finally just gave up. "Just stay here," I ordered holding her shoulders, "I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Seth, you are freaking me out."

"Just stay," I hissed and ran for it before she could ask anymore questions.

I busted out of the laundry room through the kitchen and then through every room of the house until I finally found Quil dancing up on some slut in a corner. I grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him toward the back door. "What the fuck Seth? If you didn't notice I was kind of busy!"

"I need your help," I whispered, "this is serious!"

I found Embry on the way out and grabbed him as well. Embry followed me without question but Quil bitched the whole way out. "Ever heard of the term cock block?"

"Shut up Quil," I commanded as we scurried through the back yard toward the trees.

I took one look around to make sure no one saw us before pulling them inside the tree line. "What's up Seth," Embry asked.

I looked around panting trying to consolidate my thoughts. "I think I imprinted," I blurted out.

Both of them stood up straight and Embry crossed his arms. "You sure?"

"Well…maybe…I think so," I stuttered, "that's why I need your help."

"You want us to check?"

I frantically nodded.

"Quil," Embry stated.

"Why do I have to do it," he complained.

"Because out of the three us I rank highest so fucking check. If Seth has imprinted we have to go find Sam."

Quil growled at me. "You would ruin a good party," he hissed stripping off his clothes and I followed suit.

I phased first and sat back and waited. Quil gave another roll of his eyes before phasing in front of me. I felt his thoughts connect with mine and I could feel his annoyance. "Lets get this over with kid. Go easy though, imprinting usually makes me wanna puke."

I nodded and let it all out. I showed him what happened, funneled everything I had felt to him. He just stood there staring at me. He didn't even blink. I waited and waited but he didn't do anything. "Quil," Embry asked, "come on man I don't have all night."

Quil suddenly fell over and I made an instinctive jump towards him until I heard it. Laughter. Laughter was rolling out of him. I felt his amusement burst into my system as he started rolling on the ground heaving out barks. I looked up to Embry who got a slight smirk on his face. "I'm guessing that's a no," Embry smiled.

Quil finally rolled over to face me and he gave me one big toothy grin before phasing back. As soon as he phased I heard the barks turn into cackles of laughter. "Oh shit Seth," he boomed out, "that was fucking worth missing the party for."

"Enlighten us please," Embry pleaded.

Quil turned toward me smiling, holding his chest in an attempt to control himself. "I honestly don't mean to laugh at you Seth. I can totally understand how getting a blowjob for the first time could be mistaken for imprinting."

Embry's eyes shot up and his grin widened. "Se-e-e-e-th," he jeered, "my broth-tha! That took what? An hour at your first party?"

I growled at them both and Quil just started cracking up again. "Oh wait until we tell the other guys."

I phased back immediately. "You will not," I screamed.

"Come on Seth," he smiled, "you have to admit its pretty damn funny. Did you honestly think you imprinted on a girl while she sucked your dick? Really?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know! I didn't know what the fuck was going on!"

Embry just stood there smiling, shaking his head. "I knew we should have had a more in depth talk."

"Fuck this shit," I screamed, "I'm going home."

I left my clothes lying on the ground and trudged deeper in the forest. "Oh come on Seth," Embry yelled.

"He probably just needs some more alone time," Quil suggested.

I felt the ripple of fury sting through me and I didn't bother trying to control it. I let it rip me apart. As soon as my paws hit the ground I turned back toward Quil and let out a growl. He stepped forward, "if you think you've got the balls little bro, bring it."

Embry hit him. "That's enough," he warned, "give the kid a break."

I whipped myself around and started running. I knew I should feel guilty knowing that Lora was probably still waiting on me to return, but I couldn't go back. I had too much going on in my head to go back now. I just hoped Embry would bring my clothes home. I was starting to really run low on those. Just when I thought being a wolf was cool this had to ruin it. Apparently, I still had a whole lot of shit to figure out.

I felt someone's connection take hold but I didn't wait long enough to figure out who it was. I quickly phased not wanting to share that whole embarrassing scenario again even though I'm sure Quil would happily fill them in later. I walked the rest of the way home bare foot and naked. Right as I was about to sneak out into my back yard I heard something behind me. I turned to see a large black wolf trotting along in the darkness. It gave one soft bark and I just shook my head. "Not now Sam. Please not now."

He nodded and backed up into the darkness. I gave a sigh of relief and walked out to my house, grabbing a pair of shorts from my hidden stash of clothes. I just wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone. I couldn't figure things out with a thousand voices going crazy in my head. I had to do this alone. Just Seth.


	4. Wolf Pack Privileges

Chapter 4: Wolf Pack Privileges

I spent the weekend in my house catching up on homework. It was a completely bull shit excuse to get me out running my shift. I didn't care because it worked. I don't know if Sam actually believed I was doing homework or he just knew I needed some time away from the pack and away from being a wolf.

I was happy for the peace and quiet. Thousands of things were running through my mind, but most of them centered around one thing. It was probably because that one thing was throbbing like I had just slammed it in a door. Most of the time I could control my horniness. It usually came in passing phases and all it took was just concentration on something else for a certain period of time. The other part of the time it didn't go away. It refused to go away. Those were the times you found yourself locked in the bathroom with one of your sister's Victoria secret catalogs that you swore must have gotten lost in the mail.

I didn't bother getting out of my bed because I was the only one home and by damn a guy was entitled to do what ever the hell he liked in the privacy of his own room. However, I felt quite shitty about the thought I was using to achieve my mid day delight. I had officially lied to Lora's face and left her sitting in a laundry room waiting for me after she had…..the thought ran through my mind again and my body shivered. I was feeling less and less shitty about it by the second.

So I had left her hanging on a promise to return, but technically it wasn't like I had asked her to do it in first place. Besides, I don't think she even likes me anyway. I think she only likes my muscles. I'm pretty sure that if I was still non wolfie Seth that Lora wouldn't care if I even existed. That was all the convincing that I needed. I let my head fall back against the pillow determined to relieve this built up tension. Then maybe I could actually do my homework. Yeah, that was my reasoning. It made total fucking sense right now.

"Seth."

My hand reflexively jerked out of my shorts and I rolled over onto my stomach freaking the fuck out. It wasn't until I realized that the door to my room was still closed that my heart started to beat again. It had been Leah's voice that rang through the door. You would think with all this new fancy wolf hearing I would have heard her coming, but I guess her being a wolf too that it meant she was pretty stealthy herself. "What Leah," I grunted still concealing my hard on against my bed even though she couldn't see me.

It just felt weird talking to your sister in that kind of condition. "We need to talk," she stated, "can I come in?"

"NO," I screamed.

"Why the hell not?"

My brain was scrambling searching for an acceptable excuse. "I'm naked," I yelled.

"Well put some damn clothes on."

I tried to keep my breath as steady as possible. "I was getting ready to get in the shower," I explained, "can't you give me a few minutes?"

"Fine. Meet me in the kitchen in twenty minutes."

You could hear the annoyance in her voice as she stumped off. I ran for the shower. I figured I kind of had to take one now, or at least turn the water on. I opted to just take the shower. People wouldn't interrupt you in the shower at least. It took longer than normal because every time I got close my body would panic at the thought of Leah bursting in on me. Then I would have Leah on my mind and well shit just went bad leading to me having to start all over again. It definitely wasn't a Victoria Secret kind of experience. It did get the job done, which meant I was in an appropriate state of mind and physical condition to go find my sister waiting for me in the kitchen. As soon as I walked through the door I smelled cookies. Not just any kind of cookies. I smelled freshly baked cookies. Then I looked on the counter to see two large glasses of milk. I eyed them suspiciously. Leah never baked. Leah especially never baked for me.

"What is this about," I asked pointing to the suspicious items like they would bite me if I touched them.

"Can't I bake my little brother some cookies?"

"Yes. Anytime. However my point is that you DON'T bake your little brother cookies. EVER. So what is the catch here?"

She sat the plate of cookies down and crossed her arms. "I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I ran my shift with Quil today," she whispered and scooted the plate of cookies toward me.

My heart sank. He didn't. He wouldn't. Guys, especially brothers, just don't do that sort of shit to each other. You don't go showing somebody's older sister their first sexual experience. "He didn't mean to show me," she stated reading my face.

"Like hell he didn't," and I could feel my face turning red and I shoved myself away from the counter humiliated.

"Sit down," she ordered.

I stopped but didn't turn around to look at her. "Come on Leah," I pleaded, "you don't expect me to sit here and talk to you about this do you?"

"Yes I do actually. Now sit your ass down and eat your damn cookies."

I slowly turned back toward the table and I could tell by the look on her face that I only had one option. I trudge back over and sat down. I grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them in my mouth waiting for her to speak. "First of all," she crossed her arms and narrowed her brow, "what the hell were you doing at a party like that in the first place?"

I took a gulp of milk to wash down the cookies. "Got invited," I mumbled searching through the plate of cookies for the ones with the most chocolate chips, "would have been rude to turn it down."

"Okay," she hissed, "but of all the people you could have chosen to chaperone, you picked Quil and Embry?"

"I don't need chaperoned," I snapped, "the only reason I took them is because they got invited too."

She sighed and leaned against the counter. "Seth, I know this is hard for you right now. Just because you look older and you have to hang out with older people doesn't mean you are older."

I looked at her confused. "What's your point Leah?"

I rolled my eyes and the next thing I knew her hand was clutched in my hair as she pulled me halfway over the table. "My point is," she growled, "my little brother isn't going to grow up to be Quil Ateara. That is my fucking point. You are going to find that little girl and apologize for what you did."

I tried to pry her hand out of my hair. "I didn't do shit. I wouldn't have left her in that damn room if she hadn't pulled me in there in the first place."

"Do you want me to tell mom about this little incident?"

"No," I gasped at the treachery.

"Then apologize and let her down easy."

I finally jerked her hand out sparing a couple hundred hairs in the process. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get the hell off me."

She was still glaring at me. I said I would do it," I exclaimed.

What else did she want from me? Fortunately for me she seemed satisfied with my answer. Leah was so damn temperamental when it came to all of us dating girls that weren't imprints. I took my plate of cookies and secluded myself back in my bedroom. I didn't want to do my homework, but when you compared it to my other options it won out. I grabbed my pencil and the tiny piece of paper with my assignment on it determined to knock this out as quickly and painlessly as possible. I looked at the clock and started to mentally time myself. Ready. Set. Write.

I don't really know when I finished the paper or when I had fallen asleep cross ways on my bed. Either way my mom woke me up at seven and I felt like someone had stuck pine needles in my head. The official plan was to avoid riding to school with Jake for the day. I made the extra effort to be extremely slow getting ready that morning so when Jake blew his horn out in the driveway, I so sweetly asked my mom if she could drive me to school, so I could finish breakfast. A mother will never tell her child no to food, so she went outside to inform Jake that she would drive me. He then of course sent the message of "you can't get out of it that easy kid," back by my mom.

I then had to make up some lame excuse as to what it meant when mom went all super sleuth on me. I apparently lied well enough because we drove to school in complete silence. I got out and headed to my locker. I wanted to drop off some of these books before my first class. I no further made it past the front door when someone grabbed the back of my t-shirt. I felt a familiar heat engulf me on all sides. "Avoiding your brothers," Jake whispered, "that is unacceptable behavior Seth-A-Roo."

"Completely unacceptable," Quil echoed.

"Come on guys. Can't you give me a break? I mean isn't what happened torture enough without you making fun of me."

"Making fun of you?" Embry laughed. "We are not here to make fun of you."

Jake led me down the hallway in the direction of my locker and I started to panic. If they weren't going to make fun of me, exactly what did they plan on doing to me? They suddenly stopped pulling me to a halt. "We can make fun of you anytime," Quil explained smiling, "however watching you get your ass kicked by a girl. Now that only happens ever so often."

"What?"

Quil shifted over to the right and pointed over his shoulder. Standing next to my locker was a very pissed off Lora Hotpants. Her arms were crossed and she was scowling at the floor. "Shit."

They all three busted out laughing. "Good luck with that," Jake encouraged and pushed me toward her, "we'll be here watching."

I growled at them as I stumbled toward her. When I got about three feet away she looked up and frowned at me. I sighed and walked forward pulling my locker open. "Look Lora, I'm real sorry about…"

"Don't you dare look Lora me you asshole."

My hand stopped on the locker handle surprised by her harshness. I turned to face her only to find her glaring at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed.

"Uhh Seth Clearwater?"

She rolled her eyes, "I could have invited any boy in this school to my sister's party, but I chose you. You should have been freaking grateful. You think you can just leave me hanging and all you have to come say is I'm sorry. What now? You think its just going to be okay?"

"Look Lora," I repeated and her eyes flashed red, "I don't expect it to be okay. I don't even know if I want it to be okay. I really am sorry about it. I honestly meant to come back when I told you that. However, I'm really not going to stand here and beg you to forgive me if that's what you want. Hell, I mean you barely know me and you gave me a blow job. That's not exactly the healthiest way to start a relationship."

Her mouth dropped open and she slapped the door to my locker. "Are you calling me a slut?"

People were starting to stare and I could hear my brothers giggling in the background. I dropped my voice to a menacing whisper. "I don't think I have to call you anything."

"You egoistical little…"

"Stop it," I ordered, "who the hell are you to call me egoistical. You talking about how you can have any guy in the school and how I should be grateful and shit. I know why you asked me to that party and it has nothing to do with my mad algebra skills. You got what you wanted. I got something I didn't want but hey its not like I'm going to turn down a blow job. So lets just call it even and move on."

"Oh don't worry. I will move on," she stated sticking her nose up in the air, "unlike you I can have anyone I want."

I leaned in next to her ear. "Sure you can as long as you keep sucking their dick," I whispered, "however I suggest next time try not talking afterwards. It'll help."

I backed up smiling as she huffed, "fuck you."

I shrugged my shoulders, "not interested."

I turned my back on her to find my brothers having a celebration party in the middle of the hallway. They practically tackled me as I walked by. "Oh my god Seth," Quil cheered, "I honestly didn't think you had that in you."

I just shrugged again, "snobby little bitch."

"Hell yeah they are," Embry sighed, "her and her sister."

I arched an eyebrow at him and smirked. "However they do have some talented tongues," he continued, "but you're right. Its not really worth it."

Quil suddenly stopped in front of me. "Seriously bro, you just graduated up a notch in my book."

I realized that we had stopped in front of my class. "Yay," I stated sarcastically as I could manage, "Quil thinks I'm cool now. My life is finally complete."

He slapped me across the back of my head as I walked in. I took my usual seat in the back of class as the teacher called us to order. We had to exchange the paper we had written with someone else in the class to proof read and give their opinion. That was his way of saying I don't feel like reading all your bullshit more than once. He took up all the papers and then passed them back out randomly. We were supposed to keep it anonymous so no one would get their feelings hurt if you said what they wrote sucked. I got stuck reading through a very poorly written remake of the Blair Witch Project. I stopped reading halfway through and just started scribbling random suggestions down the side.

Right before the bell rang he took the papers back up and passed them out to the original owner demanding we make the necessary corrections tonight because the final drafts were due tomorrow. The bell rang just as he handed me mine. He looked at the paper and smirked. "Looks like you have some work to do tonight Seth."

My eyes locked on the paper that was now covered in bright red ink. My mouth gaped open. It looked like my paper got a bad case of the chicken pox. I flipped it over to read the final comments and it took all I had not to crumble the paper into a million pieces.

_That is just about the biggest bunch of bull crap I have ever read. Nice try Clearwater. Try writing your own paper next time. _

I was fuming by the time I entered the hallway. Clearwater. They called me Clearwater. I only knew one person who consistently called me that using that same little bitchy attitude that was clearly implied on my paper. I had zero patience to begin with and this person had long sense passed the mark in negative territory. I obsessed about it all day. It was all I could think about. I tried desperately to figure out who it could be but I kept coming up short. I never paid any attention to anyone in that class. I was also too bored out of my mind to notice anything. Well at least now I had a starting point. I was pretty sure it was girl so that narrowed it down to six or seven people. Tomorrow I would figure it out and they would have to face me. I would make them confront me to my face and find out what I had unconsciously done to piss them off. I growled as I trudged through the hallway and out into the parking lot toward Jakes car.

No one bothered talking to me on the way to Sam's house. I guess they could tell I was pissed off. They left me alone in my own little world to sulk. I grabbed my books as we went into the house. I would have to work on this damn paper before running my shift tonight. Emily noticed my mood as soon I walked in and she looked at Quil accusingly. "What did you do?"

Quil's face filled with mock horror. "Why do you assume I did something?"

She just put her hands on her hips and stared at him. Embry just smiled at her. "Normally you would be right Emily, but not today."

She immediately ran over to me looking concerned as she led me into the kitchen where I found the rest of the gang including all the imprints except for Nessie. "What's wrong," she encouraged as I threw my backpack on the floor next to the table.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"What's wrong with Seth," Rachel asked standing up, "What did Quil do this time?"

"Shit," Quil threw up his hands in annoyance, "why always me?"

I groaned realizing I might as well just get this over with. "I'm just aggravated because someone ripped me a new one on the paper I wrote for my creative writing class and now its going to take me all night to fix it."

"You're this upset over school work," Jared asked confused.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Its not just the paper. It's the person who proof read the paper."

"Ahhh," Paul smiled, now we are getting somewhere. You're mad because a little crush thinks you're stupid."

I glared at him. "No," I snapped.

Jared nudged him in the arm. "That's a definite yes."

I slammed my hands on the table. "No it is not. I don't even know who it is. I just know for some reason they don't like me. Before it was just little random sarcastic comments behind my back and now its led to this."

I grabbed the red speckled paper out of my backpack and shoved it across the table. "I'm just sick of it," I explained.

Rachel grabbed the paper and examined it. I could tell when she read the final comment on the back. "What did you write the paper about," she asked.

I looked around the room slowly and shrunk back into my chair when I noticed everyone was staring at me. I figured I might as well tell it because Rachel already had the answer in her hand. "Imprinting," I mumbled.

"WHAT," Sam roared from the corner standing up.

"Not technically," I defended myself. "Its not like I said that's what it was. I just wrote about what its like and I referred to it as love at first sight."

"Wait a second," Quil interrupted, "why the hell are you writing papers about love in the first place?"

"He has a point," Jacob agreed.

I sighed and laid my head on the table. "Because its creative writing class. We had to draw the topic out of a hat and you had to write about whatever topic you chose. I, with the great luck that I have, drew romance out of the hat. Well since I know shit about it, I figured the best I could do was write about what I've seen in your heads."

"Don't worry Seth," Rachel smiled, "Emily and I will help you."

A smile spread across my face before I could stop and I felt a kick under the table. Paul looked visibly upset. "But I thought you coming over to my house before I had to run my shift," he asked.

"Thaaat," she cooed winking at me and I instantly tried to pretend that I didn't understand what that was referring to, "can wait until later."

His head shot back around to me as he bared his teeth in my direction. I couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks soooooo much Rachel," I beamed, "you don't know how grateful I am for this."

"Oh don't worry about it Seth," She smiled eagerly getting up and trotting over to me, "you should always feel free to ask us for help."

"I'll remember that," I assured her.

I grabbed my backpack and slung my arm around her shoulder. I shot a wink over my shoulder as we walked into the living room. I heard a rustle of chairs as Paul attempted to leap from his seat but Sam and Jared caught him. I heard him growling in protest as we rounded the corner. They would eventually learn that payback was a bitch that was better left unfucked.


	5. Wolf Cub

Chapter 5: Wolf Cub

Rachel was crying. Gigantic bubble gum tears were rolling down her cheeks as she sniffed flipping the paper over. This wasn't how I had pictured my Rachel Black, do kisses count as extra credit, tutoring experience to go. I sighed slumping down over the table to wait it out so I could just leave. She had officially ruined that little fantasy forever. That's when Emily joined in on the theatrics. She sat down next to Rachel in an attempt to console her but her eyes curiously started scanning the paper. I knew I was in for it then. What the hell was I supposed to do with two crying chicks? It was like a guys worst nightmare. What actually pissed me off wasn't that Rachel and Emily were crying because they loved it, but that little miss I'll call you by your last name to prove my superiority over you thought it was stupid.

"Oh Seth."

Normally those words coming out of Rachel's mouth would be freaking fucktastic but it just didn't have the same appeal when snot was involved. "So how long is it going to take to fix it," I asked wanting to move this session along as quickly as possible now.

"There is nothing to fix," she sniffed, "its perfect just how it is. Screw that bitch and her little red ink pen."

I looked at her confused but I was forcefully trying to hold back laughter. "Thanks Rach," I grinned, "that does make me feel better. However, I have to re write it anyway so if there is ANY tiny little thing you would change its okay to tell me."

Emily having her tears fully under control grabbed the paper from Rachel. "There are just a few things Seth," Emily stated scanning over it again, "grammar stuff. Come on I'll help you type it out."

I nodded following Emily towards the small room off of the kitchen. I could still hear Rachel sniffing behind me. I couldn't handle it. I told Emily I would be right back and ran to get her some tissues. I stood back five feet, literally scared shitless to get too close to someone so emotional, and offered the tissues. She smiled weakly and accepted. "You're so sweet."

"Least I could do," I shrugged trying not to let it go to my head.

Emily helped me finish my homework in record time. I was thankful but also regretful. Now that I didn't have homework as an excuse, I was forced to run patrols. All the guys, including Sam, were eager to prod me to the point my mind slipped to let them see the whole pseudo blow job imprinting fiasco first hand. They rolled with laughter like little hairy douche bag hyenas. Needless to say Sam didn't stop me when I opted out early to go home. I wasn't made for this shit. There was a reason why I was cursed with a sister and not brothers.

I brooded all night alone in my room. To my astonishment Leah baked me cookies again. If I didn't know better I would think that maybe she actually loved me. She gave me a hard slap on the back of my head to remind me that I knew better. She had apparently heard about my hallway spit spat with Lora Hot-…uhh…Lora Pissypants. I took the sibling abuse like a man because I wasn't going to apologize for it. I'd be happy to trade some quickly healing bruises for cookies any day.

The next day of school was awkward. I say awkward because I don't know how else to describe my state of mind. I was eager. Yeah, I was definitely eager. I wanted to find out the identity of my mystery hater. I was also guarded. What if said mystery hater had the same attitude and physical capabilities as a hell raising sister I know. It wouldn't bode well for me or my pride to get my ass kicked by a girl. So I guess if you add those two emotions together you could say that I was anticipatingly nervous or shaking in my wolf booties like a bitch. I was sorting the knots out in my stomach while I stared blankly into my locker. I was concentrating hard on what exactly I wanted to say but I kept sounding like an asshole instead of a genuinely upset victim. That's when I heard it.

A snort.

I knew that snort.

"Thinking about your precious little Lora again Clearwater? Why don't you write a book about her next time?"

I whipped around but the only thing I saw were mingling people who looked seemingly clueless. They each walked on by unphased by the sudden outburst of growls that were now ripping through my clenched teeth. I was about to throw myself down the hallway in search of …something…anything. I would listen for a sarcastic snort if I had to. I had to know now.

I took two leaps forward only to find myself being pulled in the opposite direction. "Not so fast little bro."

Embry's voice broke the air clearing out the battle in my mind. He had me wrapped up letting his next words wash over me in a quiet whisper that would be lost among the hustle and bustle of the noisy hallway. "Duty calls."

A chill ran down my spine. It was partly due to annoyance of my unsatisfied curiosity but mostly it was because I knew what duty Embry was referring to. I froze in his arms locking up every single muscle. Vampires.

Holy shit.

I had yet to meet a vampire. Or well, let me rephrase, I had yet to meet a hostile vampire. The vampires over at Nessie's house really didn't count. None of those vampires wanted to kill me. Well maybe the blonde prissy one after Edward read the VILF joke in my head and told me the horror of listening to her talk about herself wouldn't balance out the pleasure. Yeah I'm pretty sure she wanted me dead. I mean couldn't Edward have waited until she left the room to explain his little mind reading trick or at least give a wolf some warning.

"Come on Seth," Embry encourage tugging on my arm.

I stumbled down the hallway in the opposite direction of my next class and the bitchy mystery snorter. Quil and Jake soon joined us as we exited the building and headed for the woods. "How did you know," I asked confused, "does Sam have some kind of giant beam of light he shines up at the moon over LaPush?"

I was imagining Gotham City and myself portraying Batman of course. I would let Quil be Robin. Quil would make a good Robin. The over eager, powerless side kick whom, I'm pretty sure, was only in it because he liked flaunting those gaudy green tights. I started smirking imagining Quil in those horrendous green tights prancing around LaPush going " POW!", " BAM!".

I was quickly brought back to earth and reality when Embry rolled his eyes at my question. "My cell phone dumbass. He sent me a text."

"Oh."

Well excuse me for being creative. I mean how lame is texting a call to arms. He could at least use a dog whistle or something.

We snuck into the forest seemingly unnoticed. As soon as my mind connected to the pack I could tell that Sam and the other guys were running full speed towards their target. "Great," Sam panted, "you are all here—wait—why is Seth here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Go back to school Seth," Sam growled.

"Why," I demanded.

"Damn it Seth. Isn't it obvious? You haven't fought yet! You haven't been trained! There is a coven of three vampires just North of here. You need to be trained during less strenuous circumstances. Besides you need to go back to school."

"That's ridiculous!"

I started to explain my counter argument, which consisted of Embry, Quil and Jake need to go back to school too but he cut me off short. "NOW SETH."

This time it was the Alpha talking to me. I felt it in my bones. I felt my entire frame of mind shift suddenly. Instead of wanting to argue my case, I had the sudden urge to turn around and run for English class. That's exactly what I did too. Obeying orders sucked. It just wasn't natural. I'm a rebellious teenager. I mean it's my natural instinct to cross every drawn line and to break every rule. Now I couldn't do that. This whole Hairy and The Hendersons thing we had going on here in LaPush went against every ideal of age appropriate development. Being a wolf was ripping me of my teendom rights.

I trudged back toward the school. I tried to remind myself that Sam was only looking out for me. I had one teenage obscurity correct. I thought I was untouchable. I would have headed into that fight without thinking twice about it. My brothers were a bunch of over grown pussy chasing assholes, but I would always have their back. I would die for them. If Sam wouldn't have stopped me, I could have died today. It seemed so unbelievable, me dieing, it was almost absurd. I tried to let the fact that I definitely had that youthful little quirk down pact. Maybe that's why young boys phased instead of grown men. Fate knew we were selfless dumbasses.

I stopped up short eyeing the security guard outside the door. By security guard I mean Deputy Sheriff. By Deputy Sheriff I mean an over weight power hungry pale face that thinks he's cool because he carries around a bottle of pepper pray and eats jolly ranchers all day. This was a fucking joke, especially now. That guy couldn't stop a bunch of pimple ridden emo sulkers with a stink bomb let alone a real threat. What would he do if a Vampire strolled up in this place? I know exactly what he would do. He'd drop his jolly ranchers and run. It would be left up to actual heroes, like me, to really save the day. Not that I've killed a vampire yet, as Sam pointed out, but I knew I could if I had to. Killing Vampires was in my genes.

Batman Seth here to save the day. No wait, I'm cooler than Batman.

I'm Wolf Seth. Yeah….Wolf Seth sounds better. The tall, dark and wildly handsome protector of the halls of LaPush High school. That's right, I kill vampires on my lunch break. I grinned pleased with myself as I pulled up my shirt sleeve tightening my bicep. Ladies can let their panties drop…now.

I amused myself for about thirty minutes before I heard the bell ring inside. Fucking great. I missed English class. My one opportunity today to finally figure out this mess. I watched as Umaga the King of Flab waddled his way back inside to battle through the trenches of pubescent class exchange. I quickly snuck inside right behind him grabbing the door before it shut and locked. Yeah that dude was really on his game for people sneaking into the building.

I grabbed my books for my next class and ran by to turn in the English paper. I gave him the lame excuse that I was sick and puking up shit in the bathroom. He didn't ask any questions. I've learned that most people don't after you pull out the up chuck card. The remainder of the day was spent worrying about my brothers. It seemed like the clock was ticking extra slow. Last period I turned on my cell phone and realized I had five new text messages.

_**From: Top Dog 10:32 p.m**_

_**911 **_

Really Sam? 911? If you're going to lamely text out alarms at least come up with a cool code word. Either way I guess I should start keeping my cell on vibrate instead of following the rules and having it turned off. I scrolled down to read the next messages.

_**From: Brooder 1:22 p.m**_

_**Everything is cool Seth. Problem solved. Someone will be there to pick you up from school.**_

_**From: Brooder 1:35 p.m**_

_**Seth? Did you get my message? Txt me back. **_

_**From: Brooder 1:42 p.m**_

_**Damn it Seth! Turn on your damn phone. **_

Yeah, yeah I get the point. I rolled my eyes and kept going.

_**From: Herpster 2:15 p.m**_

_**Have you put your big boy panties on and turned on your phone yet? **_

_**From: Herpster 2:20 p.m**_

_**Guess not. Look I lost the bet. Will pick you up at 3:30. If you are not there by 3:31 I'm leaving your ass. **_

I grunted as I quickly text them both back under the table. When the last bell rang I was still annoyed that my day hadn't went like I had originally planned. I tried to distract myself by thinking about the awesome story I would get to hear once I got to Emily's house. Hearing about how my bros roughed up some vamps could always put me in a good mood.

I made one quick trip to my locker slinging my now stuffed backpack onto my shoulder. I couldn't even get it zipped today. That's a bad sign of a sucky night ahead. Maybe Rachel could help me again today, without the snot of course. I glanced up at the clock in the middle of the hallway. It was 3:29 p.m. I wouldn't put it past Quil to actually leave me. Normally I would say fuck it, but there was no way I could drag this backpack with my teeth through the woods.

I bounded down the hallway. People were stepping out of my way with terrified expressions. I slung the door open at the main entrance and ran for the parking lot. I shifted from side to side trying to dodge people the best I could. Apparently they didn't have wolf reflexes that responded instantaneously to someone yelling, "get the fuck out of my way."

I could finally see Quil. He was sitting in Sam's old truck in the nearest spot to the exit. He noticed me and smirkingly tapped his watch. I increased my speed. Then out of no where…well…maybe it had been there all along and I was paying too much attention to Quil to notice… came a small daunting figure. I screamed for them to move. I yelled it as loud as I could in hopes that somehow they would magically respond. Instead of moving to the side they turned around searching for the source of the sound. It was too late. I couldn't stop. Wolves don't have brakes.

I slammed into them. Well technically I mauled them over. I flew over the top as they sunk defenseless beneath me to the ground. My backpack flew off and I heard the distinct thuds of books hitting cement. I felt my skin rip against the pavement as sharp spiny shots of pain shot through me. I finally stopped with my nose turned down into a patch of grass on the side of the walkway. I gritted my teeth as I tried to push myself up. I stopped halfway giving myself a chance to adjust to the pain. A familiar voice roared behind me sending chill bumps up my spine. "CLEARWATER! What the hell?"

I immediately flipped myself over. Standing over me dusting off her pants was a small black haired girl with huge almond shaped eyes. Her silky hair flowed across her face in disarray as her eyes narrowed boring into me. Suddenly my fist clenched into the grass next to me.

Oh fuck.

Did the ground just shift?


	6. Imprintless Wolf

Chapter 6: Imprintless Wolf

Wow. I must have hit my head really hard. I must have hit it extremely hard. Not that I remember hitting my head at all, but there couldn't be any other explanation. I mean it would have to take a pretty big hit to cause a wolf to loose focus like this and be all ….unstable. I felt uncomfortably weird. I tried to stand up but became instantly unbalanced and fell face first back down on the ground except that I fell in the opposite direction than what would be normal. It was as if gravity was pulling me backwards instead of downwards.

"Are you drunk Clearwater?"

I looked up to find those same dark intense eyes glaring at me. My head felt dizzy again. I shook it trying to clear my mind but her voice kept ringing in my ears like faint echoes. I brought my hand up and rubbed my head. "I think I gave myself a concussion," I stuttered but I was cut off.

It was laughter. Familiar, hysterical laughter. "Seth!"

I rolled my eyes scooting back to put my head in my hands just waiting for him to make matters worse. I felt his presence shift in front of me cutting off the sunlight. "You do realize I wouldn't have left you, right? Emily would have killed me. You didn't have to kill this chick," he laughed.

I looked up just as he turned around to her. "Sorry about the kid here," he apologized.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "its fine. I'm invisible to him. It's nothing new."

He smiled down at her placing one hand on her shoulder. A growl ripped out of me and I immediately jumped to my feet. Both Quil and the girl flinched backwards. Quil quickly dropped his hand studying me. I caught myself and stepped back. I rubbed my head again which still felt off balance. "Sorry," I mumbled, " I really do think I gave myself a concussion."

"Concussion huh?"

" eah," I explained looking at Quil confused, "I think I hit my head on the pavement."

He looked like he was trying to bite back a smile. "WE," he emphasized giving a slight gesture towards him and myself, "don't get concussions."

"I think we do," I stated pointedly.

He halfway smiled again, "whatever you say little bro."

Smiling he slowly placed his hand back on her shoulder. I jumped forward a couple steps before catching myself. What the hell was wrong with me? I put my hands in my hair and bent over trying to catch a breath. I heard Quil giggling behind my back. "What is your name sweetie?" he asked, "you know for future reference."

I spun around and I couldn't stop the way my teeth gritted together. She looked over at me narrowing her brows, but quickly turned back to Quil. "Lucinda," she whispered at the ground.

"That's sound familiar," I blurted out.

She turned to me then. She didn't look happy. I suddenly felt miserable. She crossed her arms and shook her head, "familiar? You really are unbelievable Clearwater."

She grabbed her backpack off the ground and slung it over her shoulder, "I'm out of here."

She stalked off toward the North end of the parking lot. I started following her. I don't know why. I just did. It was like my instincts kicked in. The same kind that made me want to eat, that told me when I needed to sleep or to just breathe. For some reason it was telling me to follow her. I hadn't made it five steps when a hot arm wrapped around my waist jerking me in the opposite direction. "Lets not go there just yet," Quil laughed.

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

He just kept laughing while dragging me to the truck. "Lets go find Sam and deal with this little concussion of yours first."

I guess he was right. I still felt pretty fucking weird. I climbed into the truck and leaned my head up against the window. I felt almost depressed. I stared down at my hands confused. It was as if my body suddenly went into hibernation. Every part of me felt different. I felt wrong. "I think I might need to go see Dr. Cullen," I stated looking over to him for reassurance but he just smiled back at me.

"You feeling kind of down right now?"

"It that obvious?"

"Its normal Seth."

"How do you know? I thought you said wolves didn't get concussions. Have you hit your head before?"

He bit his lip for a few seconds as his eyes squinted up in humor. "Myself no. Some of the others guys though. They felt really down afterwards too, until they got their…. medicine."

"There is medicine for concussions?"

"Yep," he smirked.

"Does Emily have some?"

He almost choked on his own breath. "No," he laughed, "at least not for you."

"You're fucking with me aren't you," I accused.

"No Seth, I'm not. I really do know what will make you feel better. Can I just get you home first? Just sit back and relax okay?"

I huffed and tried to lean back and close my eyes. I couldn't relax though. Images of the accident kept running over and over in my head. I had crashed head fist into my mystery hater.

Lucinda.

Why did that name sounds so familiar? Plus why wasn't I pissed? I finally found her. I had her standing right in front of me. She was just as sarcastic and Seth hating as ever but I hadn't confronted her about it at all. So maybe I had hit my head, but I should have took the opportunity to finally figure this out. Why did she hate me?

"Seth?"

I opened my eyes to see Quil standing outside of the truck waiting for me. He just smiled wider, "something on your mind?"

I shook my head and got out. I wandered into the house behind him to find the entire pack jammed into the living room watching a baseball game on TV. I started to go grab a seat but Quil stopped me. "Hey guys can we having a meeting real quick?"

"Something up?" Sam asked turning the TV off to a roar of disgruntled wolves.

"Yeah," he nodded, "kitchen?"

Sam stood up and everyone else followed suit. They were still grumbling about missing the game but they followed the lead of their Alpha. Everyone took a seat around the kitchen table including myself. Quil came over and stood behind me. "So, what is the deal," Jared asked impatient.

Quil slapped me on the back, "well, I would just like to officially announce that our little Seth here imprinted today."

"What!"

It was me. I had jumped to my feet slamming my hands against the table.

"Quil," Sam asked ignoring my outburst, "is this a joke?"

"No," he stated shaking his head.

"Yes it is," I countered, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucinda," Quil smiled, "Seth bro, you imprinted on that girl."

The thoughts in my head started jumbling up again. "No," I argued, "that's so stupid. I think I would know if I imprinted on someone."

Laughter broke out around the table. "Would you?," Quil grinned..

I glared at everyone but they only smiled back. "What's your problem Seth," Paul asked, "if you imprinted that's a great thing. You should be fucking thrilled."

I started to open my mouth but Quil beat me to it. "No, no that's the best part," Quil laughed, "Seth's imprint….. I think she hates his guts."

Everyone started laughing harder. "Aw…tough break man," Jared smiled, "don't worry though. She'll come around eventually."

I started frantically shaking my head. "No. No Quil. You are wrong about this."

"I'm not wrong Seth," he explained.

"Yes you are!"

"Seth please. How else do you explain what happened? Feeling all weird, you growling at me for touching her, and your sudden mood change as soon as I took you away from her."

"No," I stated adamantly, "you are wrong."

I didn't imprint. Not on her. Not on the girl who hates me. That's not how imprinting works. Your imprint is your soul mate. Your other half. You are supposed to have this instant connection. This was ….. this wasn't right. "Seth," Sam called my name bringing me back out of my own head, "it will only take a minute to check."

"No. There is no need to check," I hissed maneuvering myself away from the table, "I didn't imprint and that is that."

"Come on Seth," Embry smiled from across the table, "you can't just deny your imprint."

"I'm not denying anything," I was getting angry now.

"We can't let you just go to school like this tomorrow," Quil added, "you'll end up doing something stupid."

I pushed him out of the way but he grabbed my arm. I started trying to pry him off me when Sam's voice broke through. "Just let him go Quil."

"But Sam…"

"Let him go for now."

He released me and I was out the door. I ran home in human form. I wasn't going to risk phasing and getting caught in one of their heads. It took longer than normal but I still made it home pretty quick. I passed by Leah on the couch watching a movie with Rachel. They threw a customary "Hey Sethy," my way as I hurdled past.

I locked myself in my room. I did every possible thing I could think of to keep my mind occupied. By three o'clock that morning my room was completely spotless, I was five chapters ahead in my homework and I had organized my movie collection alphabetically and by genre. I fell over from exhaustion sometime after that.

The next morning I went through my routine as normally as possible. I was pretty sure that Leah and my mom had been let in on the situation because they kept watching my every single move all morning. I shot Leah a one finger solute behind my moms back before escaping out the front door. I was going to walk to school today. I left before the guys could arrive to pick me up. I made it about half a mile when I heard the disgruntled engine of the rabbit creeping up behind me. I stared forward as they pulled up beside me. "Get in the damn car Seth," Embry moaned, "we promise to keep our mouths shut."

"I'm fine. Walking is good for you."

I could hear Embry grinding his teeth. He wasn't used to me telling him no. Under normal circumstances I would know better than to defy him. "Look bro," he stated very slowly, "you can either get in the car voluntarily or not. Either way your ass will be in that back seat in less than two minutes."

I stopped and turned to him baring my teeth. "Your choice," he smiled.

My ass got in the damn car. Lucky for them Embry made them keep their word. Every time Quil or Jake started to open their mouth Embry just cleared his throat and they would shut up. I ditched them as soon as we got to school. Embry allowed it but he threw in a, "be careful today Seth," before I could get out of hearing range.

I tried to go about my day as normally as possible. Except I kept realizing that there was nothing normal about the way I was acting. It didn't go unnoticed by my brothers either. I was eating my lunch, just like normal, or so I thought. It wasn't until I saw Jake smirking at me that I realized I was turned half way around in my seat. I quickly repositioned myself. "You know," Jake began, "even though Nessie is over thirty miles away from me right now. I could still tell you the exact direction to go to find her."

"Interesting," Quil nodded, "isn't that interesting Seth?"

I shoved my tray across the table. "I'll let you take that up for me," I barked as I stomped away from the table.

It wasn't just that little incident either. I let my mind start to wonder as I walked down the hallway and I found myself pushing the door open to the girls' bathroom. Luckily I caught myself just in time. I scooted back to a corner and waited. Sure enough she walked out only minutes later.

Shit.

This wasn't looking good for me.

Of all the things for Quil to be right about. Did it really have to be this?

It became increasingly hard to deny when I went to English class. She sat in the seat directly to my right. I had to admit that her close proximity put me in the best fucking mood I had been in since becoming a wolf. I kept glancing over at her but she continued to stare forward. It wasn't until the bell rang that she finally turned to face me. "What?" she hissed, "do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head no.

"Well then?"

I couldn't help but smile. "You look really pretty today," I confessed.

She looked at me for a second unsure as what to say. "Oh please," she finally growled, "kiss my ass."

She grabbed her books and started shoving them in her backpack. "You do," I insisted because it suddenly offended me that she thought I would lie to her.

She just huffed louder and headed for the door. I didn't bother getting my stuff. I had study hall next period. I could always come back and get it. I couldn't risk letting her get away. "Stop following me," she hissed over her shoulder, "wasn't it enough to run me over? Now you going to annoy me to death?"

"You're one to talk," I barked back, "you've been giving me hell lately."

She trudged on picking up her speed. "Why," I asked, "why do you not like me?"

" ou really must have lost some brain cells during that little growth spurt of yours," she huffed.

"Why did you take it out on my paper?"

"Because it sucked."

"No it didn't!"

"Arrogant much?"

"What sucked about it?"

She stopped up short but didn't bother turning around. "It wasn't believable. Love doesn't happen like that. You don't just fall in love the first time you meet someone. Its just infatuation. It fades. It goes away. They'll move on."

She started walking again until she turned quickly opening up her locker. I pinned her in placing both arms on either side of her locker. "You are wrong," I tried to explain, "it can happen. It does happen."

I think it might have happened to me.

She made some groaning sound and I watched as the locker door slammed closed across three of my fingers. "Damn it!"

What the hell? Where was my shittin wolf reflexes on that one? She chuckled as she swooped by me. She wasn't getting away this easily. I had to go about this a different way. "Your name," I blurted out trying to shake the pain out of my fingers.

She ignored me and sped up.

"I know you from somewhere," I growled frustrated with myself, "your name is so familiar."

"Give it up Clearwater. Just go away."

So I was right. I did know her from somewhere.

"No," I grunted speeding up until I was walking beside her, "I want to know who you are."

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. I felt a rush of heat flush through me, but she pulled away and it quickly vanished. "You want to know who I am," she growled up at me, "really? Why don't you answer a question for me first? Who forgets their first kiss?"

"Huh?"

I stepped back confused at her question. I hadn't forgot my first kiss. My first kiss was with Sophia Applegate in seventh grade after that ridiculous dance thing she drug me to in the cafeteria. I didn't understand what that kiss had to do with any of this. I mean it hadn't meant anything anyway. I liked Sophia and all but I hadn't asked her to be my girlfriend or anything. I mostly just wanted to kiss somebody so that I could say I had. I mean up to that point the closest thing I had to an actual kiss was my mom kissing me on the cheek and that incident in the sandbox in kindergarten.

"Ooooooh," I sputtered out as the realization hit me, "kindergarten."

She huffed and shook her head. "Its nice to know you cherished it as much as me," she hissed turning around and walking away.

I quickly followed after her. "I do remember," I pointed out, "you are Lucinda Katherine Chambers."

"Nice try Clearwater," she shot over her shoulder.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway letting my annoyance run over me. "Lucy Kate!"

She finally stopped. Her hand was on the handle to the door. "I remember you Luce," I whispered, " f course I remember you. How could I forget?"

It was suddenly so clear. I don't know how I could have missed it before. She was still as tiny now as she was then. Saying she was five foot four would be pushing it. Her hair was longer now, but she still wore it in the same style. She had changed a lot in other ways though. Her lips seemed fuller, and her eyes seemed brighter than I remembered. Then of course there was the whole becoming a woman thing that definitely didn't go unnoticed but I desperately tried to not think about that part.

She slowly turned around keeping her hand locked onto the handle. I smiled at her. "You were my best friend. You cried like a baby the first day of kindergarten when your mom dropped you off. That's when I drug you over to the sandbox to get your mind off it. You started feeling better and actually had fun. Of course that's when you mauled me and planted one on me."

I saw a slight smile creep across her lips. "I didn't see you complain."

"Of course not. Even at six I knew better than to say no to you. That's why you couldn't get me away from you after that. We were connected at the hip. We did everything together….until you left."

"I didn't want to leave," she whispered, "parents don't really let ten year olds have an opinion."

"When did you get back?" I asked stepping toward her.

She snorted. The difference was that this time it didn't make me annoyed, it made me sad. "Six months ago."

"What! No, you're joking. There is no way you've been here six months."

She looked down at the floor. "I missed you so much while I was gone. I thought about you almost every single day. When my parents told me we were moving back here, I was ecstatic. I wanted to call you but I didn't know how to reach you. My first day of school I was so excited and nervous. I kept going over in my head what I was going to say to you."

She stared down at the floor as I moved closer. I reached up and touched her hair. The silky smooth strands ran through my fingers until I pulled them away to touch her chin. I pulled it up making her look me in the eye. "What happened? Why didn't you come find me?"

" I did. I spotted you immediately. I didn't need anyone to tell me who you were. You stood out so obviously to me. You were standing with a bunch of older boys and they were laughing. You had such an annoyed expression on your face that it made me laugh. I walked toward you and you finally turned around. You started walking and I thought maybe you had seen me. When you got about five feet away you looked me dead in the eye and kept walking."

She tried to look down again but I kept her chin firmly in place. "Why didn't you stop me?"

She shrugged, "I thought maybe I had just changed too much. That maybe you just didn't recognize me. Then when we got to class and the teacher announced my name, you didn't even flinch. You just sat there completely unaware like I was some complete stranger."

I wanted to kick myself in the head. I honestly didn't remember. I didn't remember any of it. I didn't hear her name being called out in class or even notice her sitting there. "Lucy," I sighed, "you have to realize. I've been going through some really weird shit in my life lately. I've been kind of out it."

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Water under the bridge."

She jerked the door open but I caught it halfway. "Let me make this up to you," I pleaded.

She closed her eyes and I could see the pain on her face. "Do you have any idea what its been like for me? Knowing that you didn't even realize I existed anymore. Then I had to sit there and watch you ogle at Lora and every single other girl in our class. Every single one of them except for me."

"Please Lucy," I was begging now, "give me a chance."

Her eyes squeezed together the pain becoming more prominent. Then they suddenly popped open as she looked up at me. "Sorry Clearwater, your about six months too late."

She jerked the door harder widening just enough for her to slip through. I followed through but stopped on the other side when she threw another pained expression over her shoulder. "Don't follow me," she asked her voice breaking.

I slowly nodded my head in agreement. I couldn't follow her knowing it caused her pain. I just stood there and watched her go. It hurt. It physically hurt watching her walk away. It felt like she was taking everything in me with her. I had to clench my fist around the doorframe to keep myself from going after her. "Seth?"

I felt my brothers behind me. I didn't bother trying to hide the pain. I don't think I could if I wanted to. My head fell against the wall as the tears let out into slow consistent streams down my face. "What happened," Jake asked as he squeezed my shoulder.

I just turned to him letting him pull me into to hug. I let myself break for a few more seconds because I knew once I said it out loud that I would loose it completely. I took in a slow breath trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"My imprint hates me."


	7. Big Brother Wolf

Chapter 7: Brotherly Love

Imprinting sucked. All my brothers were liars. "Oh Seth, its sooo awesome. It's the most natural thing in the world. Everything just fits together so perfectly."

Natural my ass. There was nothing natural about crying your eyes out in the middle of the hallway at school and having your brother carry you to the car. It wasn't natural to have your big sister fawn over you and make you your favorite meal. At least it's not natural when said big sister is Leah Clearwater. It wasn't natural to feel like everything inside of your body was sitting on an edge ready to tip one way or the other. I felt like I was sitting on the top slope of a roller coaster awaiting the plunge.

Imprinting wasn't natural. You can't screw up natural. Natural was becoming a wolf. It was in my genes. That part of me had been created the same time as my soul. Phasing for the first time was scary, but it was natural. I didn't have to try or put out effort. Instincts took over and I became a wolf. There was nothing inside of me that just told me what to do right now. There was no built in system for fixing stupid.

I was so stupid. I was so stupid in so many different and complicated ways. I had ignored Lucy. Just forget the fact that Lucy is my imprint. Even before that, she was still Lucy Kate. My crazy, erratic, beat the shit out of me and kiss me afterwards Lucy Kate and I had just walked right past her. Then I proceeded to overlook her existence for six months. Six months! She had set seats away from me for six months and I was fucking clueless.

I'm like all those guys' girls complain about on talk shows. I was so absorbed in my own little fantasy world that I blocked out the reality that was happening around me. If ignoring Lucy wasn't bad enough, I had to go eternally attach myself to her. I had to drag her into our little pound of lost puppies that could possibly cost her life. At the thought I almost tipped over plummeting into the darkness. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that it would be okay because I screwed it up.

My imprint hated me. I tried to console myself with the fact that maybe it was a good thing. If she hated me then she wouldn't get close enough to the pack to be in danger. She could never be a target used to get to me.

I let out a pained whine and grabbed my chest. It fucking hurt to think about never being with Lucy. I shoved my face into my pillow trying not to cry again. I was so over being a crybaby. I just had to accept the fact that I have this internal beckon that pulls me toward shit that is certain to make my life more complicated.

It was so fucking complicated now. No one had an answer as to what I should do about it. Well at least not a good answer. I went to Sam first. I figured the all knowing and powerful Alpha Oz had the answer to everything. He just advised to let time run its course. He assured me that no matter how mad she acted, she too felt the same pull towards me and it would only be a matter of time.

Time.

TIME!

I'm not that patient.

So I went to the others boys. They just laughed at my misfortune. They started using all the natural mumbo jumbo shit again. Of course Quil advised that maybe I should try convincing her with my tongue because he heard that oral sex triggered realizations of imprinting. Such an asshole.

I finally decided to go to the source. The imprintees them selves. They were much more understanding. Rachel felt such pity for me that she actually kissed my cheek. It didn't have the same allure as it used to. It only made me think about how it would feel to have Lucy kiss me. They gave me the same advice as Sam. " She will come back to you Seth, don't worry," Emily had whispered as she squeezed me to pieces.

It wasn't a totally waste of time though. Their advice at least came equipped with a pity party complete with double fudge ice cream and my favorite movie, Mortal Kombat. It didn't exactly heal my broken heart but it made me want to go out and kick someone's ass. I went around the house yelling "GET OVER HERE," for at least three hours until Jared paid Sam ten bucks to order me to shut up. You would think they would give a guy a break and let him get his scorpion fantasy on for a while.

Instead I was stuck in the kitchen eating the remains of my ice cream in silence. All I could think about was what would happen tomorrow at school. I honestly didn't think that I could pretend that everything was just peachy keen like Sam suggested. There was no way I had that much control. I am a new wolf after all. I'm still volatile and reckless. At least that was going to be my excuse when I did something stupid.

I was bound to do something stupid.

And I did.

First I taped a note to her locker. Embry proof read the first one and threw it away. He then wrote me a new more eloquent one sincerely apologizing with the subtle hint of undying affection and lust. I had to admit the boy had skills with an ink pen. At least I thought so. Lucy on the other hand wasn't impressed. She balled up the paper and threw it over her shoulder after reading the first line. She had to be doing it on purpose just for spite because I'm not even a girl and I wanted to go buy some panties just so I could take them off for Embry right now.

So I thought maybe notes weren't romantic enough. Between classes I snuck outside and picked some wild flowers off the bank and left them on her desk with a sticky note that read:

I'm so sorry Luce – Clearwater

After class I found shredded bits of pedals in front of my locker. I kicked them swatting them down the hallway unable to look at them any longer. My head fell against the door as I fought the urge to bang it against it. "Is that potpourri I smell," Quil laughed leaning up against the locker beside me.

"Its not funny," I hissed turning around so I could slump down.

"The fact that you thought a bunch of weeds were going to win her over is incredibly damn funny," he smiled.

I stomped off toward our next class and he continued to giggle behind me. I finally just gave up. I would try and just take Sam's advice. Let things be and just wait it out. I sat across from her in class and I tried to concentrate on the days lesson. I managed to keep my body position in correct alliance and I sat on my hands just to be safe. Lucy helped out too. She pretended I didn't exist. She covered her face with a sheet of her black hair hiding her eyes from my view. I think she knew I was staring though. Every time I would break down and glance over at her, her fist would ball up on the side of her face as if she could feel my gaze. I started to stare harder.

We took a small break at the end of class as someone handed out the instructions for our next project. Natural I repeated to myself. Talking to your imprint should be the most natural thing in the world. She wants me to talk to her. I jumped at the small window of opportunity and leaned over tapping Lucy lightly on the shoulder. Her shoulder jerked away from my touch and she didn't turn around. I let out an annoyed huff. When your imprint taps on your shoulder, you should just automatically turn around. I don't know if that's in the rulebook, but it should be. I tapped harder. "Lucy Kate," I whispered, "Luuuuuucy!."

She tucked her hair behind her ear finally revealing her eyes, but she didn't turn. Instead her fisted hand shifted revealing one small finger directed towards my face. My mouth dropped. Now I knew there had to be a rule about flipping off your imprint. That shit was just cruel. I felt this immense urge to cry again. The bell rang and I flung myself out the door before anyone could see the single tear that had escaped.

I didn't bother going to lunch. Instead I wandered outside and found a secluded bench to sit on and sulk. It wasn't long until I noticed three abnormally large assholes trotting toward me. "You've been crying again," Embry stated sitting down next to me.

I shrugged trying to play it off but I knew the redness in my eyes had already betrayed me. "What happened," Quil asked crossing his arms.

I tried to look away but their eyes were boring into me. I knew it was no use because they would just see it in my head later. "I tried to talk to her, but she just flipped me off."

I expected them to laugh. Well I expected Quil to laugh anyway, but he didn't. In fact he did the complete opposite. His face scrunched up and the muscles in his arms flexed. "She flipped you off," he repeated raising his voice.

Before I could answer he was gone. "Quil," Jake called out but he was already halfway across the courtyard.

"What is he doing?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know," Embry huffed, "but its Quil, so we should probably go stop it."

Embry tugged me and we were running across the courtyard after him. He made it inside and down the hallway before we caught up with him. "What are you doing?" Embry asked pulling back on his shoulder but he didn't slow down.

He headed into the lunch room and quickly scanned the crowd. He must have found what he was looking for because he started off again. Then I felt it. Lucy was close. She was very close. I found her sitting with two other girls at a corner table. The girls were laughing and talking while she sat observing them. She smiled occasionally assuring the girls that what they were saying was indeed as funny as they thought.

"Hey little bit!"

Quil was yelling now. It wasn't until Lucy turned around that I realized Quil was yelling at her. "Yeah you," Quil clarified as Lucy stared at him confused, "we need to talk."

My heart stopped in my chest. I wanted to move. I wanted to run towards him and scream for him to stop whatever is he had planned to do. I was motionless. Jake grabbed me, but I only let out a defeated whine. "Embry," Jake ordered, "take care of this."

"I got it, I got it," Embry huffed running over and grabbing Quil.

He managed to pull him back away from the table as Lucy stood up. Embry had Quil physically stabilized but his mouth was still flowing freely. "You are just making yourself miserable acting like this," Quil spouted around Embry, "not that I care if you are miserable but you're making my brother upset."

"What?" Lucy asked stepping forward as Embry slowly drug Quil backwards.

I finally managed to speak, "his mouth, Embry! Cover his mouth!"

"Seth," Quil clarified still leaning around to look at Lucy, "stop being a…"

Thankfully Embry clamped his hand over Quil's mouth just in time. People were staring now. Embry jerked Quil back out the door and Jake tugged on my arms but I still couldn't move. Lucy was looking at me now. I couldn't read the expression. There were too many emotions mixed in to decipher every single one. She looked torn between anger, embarrassment and pain. "Lucy," I whispered finally getting my body to step forward.

She stepped back glancing to the side at the stares boring down on her and I saw the embarrassment consume her. I stepped closer, "Lucy please," I begged.

Her cheeks flushed red and she ran passed me covering her face. I tried to follow her but Jake held on to me. "Let her go Seth."

"I can't," but lucky for me Jake had no problem holding me in place.

He led me out of the lunch room as everyone slowly started turning back to their food. Lucy was nowhere in sight. Jacob continued to lead me down the hallway until we finally came across Embry and Quil. Quil was sitting on a bench visibly pouting as Embry stood over him like a guard dog begging him to move so he could rip his head off. "What the fuck was that?" I scolded lunging for him but Embry quickly caught me.

"Its wrong," Quil explained, "she shouldn't treat you like that. I can totally understand if I imprinted on some girl and she was totally revolted but not you Seth. Your imprint shouldn't act like that. You've done nothing wrong."

I stood there stunned for a moment. If more than mildly odd to have Quil taking up for me. "I've done a lot of things wrong," I told him, "she is totally justified."

Quil continued to shake his head. "She is your imprint," he urged, "she should forgive you."

"And she will," Jake added laughing, "give the girl some time to adjust."

" hat's besides the point," I interrupted getting flustered, "its still not up to you to try and make her forgive me."

"You are my little brother Seth," he stated standing up, "I'm the only one allowed to piss you off and give you a hard time."

I sighed trying to rub the pain and frustration from my head, "that really means a lot, especially coming from you but making my imprint upset really doesn't help me out."

He nodded his head. "Sorry. I may have over reacted."

Jacob rolled his eyes and turned around to try and hide his smile. "Who Quil?" Embry laughed, "you mean Quil Ateara would over react about something? OH MY GOD."

I couldn't help but laugh too as Quil punched Embry in the shoulder. My laughter didn't last long as the pain creeped back into my chest. I knew Lucy was upset. I could feel it. Jacob's arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me into him. "I think it's about time we started playing dirty."

"I hope you mean that figuratively," I sighed trying to breath out the pain.

"Smart ass," he mumbled, "do you want help or not?"

"What do you suggest?"

Jacob's smile spread, "well just so happens that my imprint may know some people with some specials skills that might come in handy right about now.


	8. The Stalking Wolf

Chapter 9: The Stalking Wolf

How do ask for forgiveness when its not deserved? How do you ask someone to wipe the slate clean with out consequences for your actions? Is there a magic formula? Is there one specific thing that they need you to say that will turn the tide in your favor?

Lucy needs something from me. She needs something that I'm not offering right now. She is looking for that one specific detail that is lost to me. Normally a guy in my situation would need to just wave his white flag and surrender. Girls minds are complicated webs of suppressed desires that they keep hidden in the deepest depths of their subconscious. Most guys are left fumbling in the dark, doing what I've been doing for the past three days, trying things that I think would work only to strike out and make matters worse.

I needed a light. No, I needed a fucking beacon with a siren going off around a giant red arrow pointing directly to what I needed to know. I knew where to find one of those. I knew where I could find a light brighter than Rudolph's nose. Now I just needed to convince the light to turn on his on switch.

"Question," Quil stated half closing his eyes in deep concentration.

We were all piled into Jake's car on our way to the House of Horror or Vamper Land as Embry liked to call it. "What do you think they lust after more," Quil pondered, "blood or sex?"

"Blood," Embry answered wincing into the passenger side mirror.

He had a clothes pin and was trying to place it on his nose in just the right spot to block off his smelling capabilities and keep it from hurting.

"Sex," I countered.

Quil, who was siting in the backseat with me as usual, turned around with a quizzical look on his face. "And why do you say that?"

"I figured it was kind of obvious. They are all vegetarians," I explained using parenthesis around the last word, "and they are pretty successful at it. However you don't see them applying to be the poster boys for abstinence commercials."

"He has a point," Jacob added, "Nessie's most prize possession is her ear plugs."

"Nessie has to wear ear plugs? Wait. That's right! Nessie is half vampire. What does she crave more? Blood or you?" Quil was leaning over the seat now, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Me," Jacob assured, "but I'm pretty damn hot, so its not really a fair fight."

Jacob threw a cocky grin over his shoulder at Quil who just rolled his eyes and leaned back into the seat.

It was quiet as we pulled down the drive. I knew Jacob had informed them that we were coming by, and I knew they heard us coming about a mile away. I guess I just kind of expected someone to be waiting, for protective purposes at least. I mean it's a car full of wolves. As we parked the greeting committee finally arrived in the form of Nessie skipping out the front door and bolting right for Jacob.

I growled as I got out the car. Thanks for flaunting it in my face.

"Seth," Nessie chirped running over to me and grabbing me into a hug.

She held me tightly and I felt guilty.

"Wait. Why do we need the ape?"

Emmet crossed his arms scowling at Quil. "Because I have mad pimping skills," Emmett explained like it was totally obvious, "have you SEEN my girlfriend?"

"You were half eaten by a bear when she first met you," I pointed out remembering the stories Bella had told me.

"Yeah….and I still picked the chick up. That my friend is mad skills!"

"Let him go," Embry insisted.

He was getting impatient and apparently the close pin was starting to loose its effectiveness because he was shoving Kleenexes up his nose. "Fine you can go too. The more the merrier."

Emmett grinned slapping his hands together, "so whats the plan little wolf?"

I looked over to the master orchestrater giving him permission to take the floor. "All yours," I insisted to Jake.

He stood up commanding the attention of the room.

(Later that night)

"So, lets do this."

I grabbed their shirts pulling them back. "Do you think we can just walk in there and not get noticed?"

They all looked around at each other. "I guess we probably would garner some attention," Jacob admitted.

"You think?"

I mean seriously, four wolves and three vampires. Yeah, we are REAL incognito. "What do you suggest we do?" Edward asked.

"We should at least split up. Spread out the freak."

They all nodded in agreement. "Good thinking little wolf," Jacob teased, "first we need Edward. So you, Edward and I will get a table across the room. Everyone else split up and stay back."

The remaining co-conspirators split up into distinct groups: vampires and werewolves. "What?" Quil asked scooting a little closer to Embry, "that blond one looks hungry."

"You're not my type," Jasper scoffed.

Quil grinned. "Have you seen my ass? I'm everyones type."

Jasper started to respond but Edward gave him a warning stare and he backed down. We went in and found a booth in the corner. It was far enough away that Lucy didn't see us, but Edward assured me it was close enough for him to work his magic. "So what is she thinking?" I prodded leaning closer to him as if that would help me hear it.

"Give me a second," he scolded, "I've never listened to her before. I need a second to hone in on her thoughts."

I waited impatiently. My leg was thrumming under the table. Jacob reach down and placed his hand over my knee making me stop. A small smirk spread across Edward's face. "She's listening to her friend talk about her date with some boy named Will last night. She thinks that her friend is way too good for him, but she's afraid to say anything to her about it."

I smiled. That sounded like Lucy. She was always looking out for her friends. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know if anything changes."

The waiter appeared at the edge of our table with pencil and pad in hand. "What can I get you tonight?" she smiled throwing her hair over her shoulder in an obvious flirtation maneuver.

She had no clue, but she totally barking up the wrong tree, or the wrong table. I started to just tell to try the table in the back. "Two cheese burgers," I told her instead, "fries, onions rings, and a side of hot wings."

She looked at me skeptically as if she didn't believe I could eat all of that. She didn't know that I was actually pulling it back a little for appearances. I really wanted five cheeseburgers. She turned to Jake next. "Cheese burger and fries."

My mouth dropped open. That couldn't be all he was ordering. He halfway smiled as the waitress turned to Edward. He glanced up at Jake who was now holding up a menu behind the waitresses back pointing to an item. "A twelve inch pizza with the works," Edward stated and I watched Jakes smile widen.

The waitress reluctantly left after realizing we were completely ignoring her. "Isn't that cute," I mocked, "you two have a little compromise worked out."

"It works," Jacob explained, "Edward is seen ordering food, and I get extra food without looking like a idiot."

He was looking at me smugly clearing implying that I looked like an idiot. I can't believe him and Edward get along so well. I mean if a guy was laying it to my daughter six ways from Sunday I don't think I would be making any promises with the ass.

Edwards head slowly turned towards me, his eyes narrowing.

Shit.

I wasn't used to controlling my mind while in human form. Edwards glare turned toward Jacob. Jacob instantly became nervous and look to me. "SETH," he growled, "What did you think?"

I swear I was only assuming Edward! I swear! I have no idea if they have ever done anything like that! That was just me being a stupid little pervert jackass. Don't kill him, please?

A low rumbling came from Edwards chest as he turned back around. "We'll discuss it later," he hissed under his breath, "too many witnesses right now."

Jacob was still looking at me. I have him an I'm sorry look but it only seemed to his anger grow. "She is embarrassed."

At first I didn't understand what Edward was talking about but then I reminded myself of the reason we were here in the first place. "Is she thinking about me?"

"Kind of."

I started to speak but Jake held up his hand insisting I wait. Suck up. "She is thinking about the incident in the lunch room. She thinks its ironic that she's spent the last six months wanting to be noticed and now she can't stand for people to look at her."

I squeezed my eyes closed in pain.

" Her friend started up again. She interrupted the thought."

It got quiet again as we waited for our food. The waitress returned about five minutes carrying our hefting load of goodies. Jake and I wasted no time and dug in. Edward busied himself cutting Jake's pizza into small pieces.

Suddenly his's expression changed. It was only slightly, but I caught it. "Tell me," I ordered.

It was silent. I was starting to get nervous. It didn't help that he'd forced his face to go complete blank. "Edward. Give me something."

"According to her friend a boy asked her out on a date today after school."

I was shocked at how quickly the anger flooded my system. " And?"

"Her friend is jealous. She is jealous that Lucy is suddenly getting lots of attention at school. She is particularly jealous about you and why Lucy refuses to discuss it."

I didn't really give a shit about any of that. There was only one answer I was looking for right now. "Did she say yes?"

Silence again. I sat there frozen just waiting for it. "Yes," he sighed, "they are going to the movies….tonight."

"Did you catch the guys name," I growled, "I want to know his name."

"No."

Liar.

He turned towards me. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Tell me. NOW.

Jacob was glancing back and forth between us as if he could hear our silent conversation. "Andrew."

I kept my thoughts clear. Edward didn't need to know what I had in store for this imprint stealing douche bag. Andrew. Andrew was dead. The light suddenly disappeared over our table and I looked up to see Emmett grinning at the end of the table. "So Jazz said he felt some pretty heavy hostility coming from this direction. Do I sense a tussle? Because I'm in."

"Good. Lets go big man."


	9. The Lost Wolf

Chapter 9: The Lost Wolf

This Andrew kid was an idiot. This guy's idiocy is so far ahead of the game that he claims the one and only spot in the I-just-fucked-up-my-life Hall of fame. My imprint might hate me and I'm not really okay with that but I accept it like a man. That is if being a man allows you to stalk your imprint and use special talented vampires to invade her mind and mess with her feelings, but that's beside the point. She can hate me and I'm going to love her anyway. However, there is no way in hell that I'm going to stand by and watch some other horny bastard try and mack up on her.

Lucy is now and forever a mack free zone. She might as well have little red caution signs pasted all over her ass.

Warning: a wolf loves this girl. He WILL eat your face off.

The intensity in which my body was begging to react was fueling itself on my thoughts.

I mean the guy was totally clueless right now. He was probably standing in front of his mirror at home giving himself a little pep talk about how totally awesome he is and how he's going to rock it out on his date tonight. He had no clue that four wolves and a trio of vampires were tracking his ass down.

I'd contemplated on just waiting until the bastard showed up at the movie theatre, but the big guy suggested we take care of this in a more secluded less high profile area like the fuckers house. I liked that idea. That idea didn't allow him the chance to get within eyesight of Lucy.

Edward found out Andrew's last name from Lucy's friend during her trip to the bathroom. Between his ability to turn girls all googlied eyed, which still baffles the hell out of me, and the blonde making her trust him she didn't have a chance.

We then handled it the werewolf way. We looked his damn address up in the phonebook. We now had the little brown cottage on four eleven Highland Avenue surrounded. Two vampires were currently perched on his roof peaking down into windows checking the interior. Jake was in the process of dismantling his car with Quil as his official watchdog. Jasper, Embry and I stood at the front door pretending to be the biggest fucking boy scouts to grace a troop since the announcement that steroids made your penis shrink.

Embry decided that it was in the best interest for this combat mission that I let him speak. I normally would have just said screw it and busted in his house but Curly Sue next to me kept making me all calm and rational.

Embry gave the door three short raps before throwing on his best fuck me smile. I didn't even know Embry had that kind of smile. If a female opened that door I would bet ten bucks that the chicks vagina would self implode. I really need to get one of those. The door swung open to reveal a familiar face. It was a girl and I knew she went to our school but that was about the extent of my knowledge. Embry on the other hand was beaming so I took that as a good sign.

He knew her name and just invited himself inside the door. I followed right behind him instantly examining the rest of the area for the target. Embry asked of his where abouts referring to him as "Drew" like the kid was his freaking pack brother or something. I don't know if the chick just bought into his incredible ability to lie or if she would have said yes to anything as long as it came out of his mouth. Either way we established that the damned was in his room.

I hadn't realized that Jacob and Quil were following us until we got to the stairs. Embry was the first to reach his door and Jacob grabbed me by the back of my pants. " Keep it cool," he warned.

I was about to explain to Jacob that being cool just wasn't part of my nature, but I was distracted by a burst of laughter. I spun around to see both Embry and Quil leaned up against each other for support as they laughed their ass off. " What is it," I growled hurdling through the door.

" She must really hate you," Quil spit out, " I mean like seriously hate you."

" I mean Seth come on how are we supposed to intimidate that," Embry asked, " I feel like a lion taking down a one legged gazelle."

He pointed towards the bed and I leaned around him to see what had caused the commotion. Sitting on the bed curled up into the fetal position was a small dark haired boy with a pair of huge brown glasses. One side of the glasses was taped together with fresh white masking tape. I couldn't see the rest of his face due to the fact that his arms were stretched out over the top of his head like he was preparing for an earthquake.

I just stood there staring while Quil and Embry's laughter echoed in my head. Jacob loosened his grip so he could walk over to the window. He flipped the lock and pushed it open allowing Edward and Emmett entry into the room. " Did you get started without us," Edward asked confused, " the kid is about to piss his pants."

The boys face shot up to look at Edward and I knew that shocked looked. He'd totally been thinking about pissing his pants. " Look," the kid squeaked, " beating me up at school is one thing, but to come into my house. That is illegal!"

" Wow, hold up squirt," Embry urged, " We aren't here to hurt you."

" Says who," I growled.

Jacob gave me a warning stare. " Jasper," he instructed, " help the kid out. The last thing we need is him to freak out on us."

Jasper nodded stepping forward. You couldn't actually see him work his magic but you could definitely see the results of it. The kid sat up on the edge of the bed straightening his glasses. I even found myself feeling sorry for the kid as my anger faded away. I knew that hadn't been on accident.

" Alright," Embry whispered, " now lets just chat."

The kid nodded looking up for the first time. I felt like I'd been hit in the gut. Seeing the kids face felt like I was looking in a mirror. He looked so young, innocent and fragile. He looked just like me before all this wolf shit happened.

" We want to ask you about Lucy Chambers," Embry prodded, " do you know her?"

He nodded again. I still didn't like the kid on principal but I'd totally lost all my former out right aggression towards him. " How do you know her?"

" We have class together. I sit behind her in creative writing."

All my brothers looked over at me and I knew exactly what they were thinking. The kid was in my freaking class and I didn't even recognize him. " Really Seth," Quil complained, " how anti-social are you at school?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed back towards Andrew. I felt weird calling him kid now that I knew we were actually the same age. " Can we just focus on this right now."

Embry slowly stepped closer towards him. " I heard that the two of you had plans tonight."

He shrugged. He freaking shrugged. He had a date with Lucy Chambers and all he could do was shrug about it! This kid really was an idiot.

I heard a like hum coming from Edward and suddenly we were all looking at him, even Andrew. He smirked as he leaned up against the wall. " Andrew, what happened to your glasses?"

Andrew's hand reflexively darted up to rub the masking tape. " They were broken today."

" How exactly," Edward encouraged.

Andrew looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet. " Jack Harper's fist."

I knew that name. I knew that name all too well. Jack Harper was the blow job queen's ex boyfriend and former Seth Clearwater torturer. Jack was huge, in normal teenage standards, and he along with his set of goons enjoyed flaunting that advantage on every undersized classmate in their vicinity. I hadn't had any problems with Jack since I phased. Probably because I and everyone I hung out with now could eat him for breakfast and still have room for some cheerios.

" Jack beat you up today," I asked as a new form of aggression built inside me.

" Well almost," he whispered still staring at the ground, " he just got in one good hit."

" Why did he stop," Edward asked but you could tell by the smile on his face that he already knew the answer.

" Lucy."

Everything in me tightened as my anger tingled around my spine. Lucy had been there in the middle of it. If Jack Harper laid one finger on her, or even spoke to her I would have his head on a platter.

" Andrew," Edward sighed, " you can explain it to them, or I can."

Andrew finally looked up trying to straighten his glasses again but to no avail. They sat permanently lopsided on his nose. " Lucy made Jack stop. She came running up and yelled at him. She started threatening him. It worked."

Typical. Lucy still thought she was a bad ass. A five foot four inches, one hundred pound bad ass.

" Then Jack started giving her a hard time. You know making fun of her for taking up for the dork. He started accusing her of having a crush on me, you know like that would actually happen. Lucy wasn't about to let him get the best of her, so she asked me out on date. Jack finally lost interest after that."

" I thought you asked Lucy out on a date," I wasn't asking this question to Andrew instead I was glaring at Edward.

" That's what her friend thought," he blurted out to defend himself.

" Me? You thought I asked Lucy Chambers out on a date?"

Andrew was standing up now staring at me. " Look at me," he suggested turning around to showcase himself, " does it look like I have the nerve to ask anyone out on a date?"

I examined him as he turned and something caught my attention. Andrew's shoes were exactly like mine. Well they were exactly like the ones I used to own. I had a pair of black and red Nike's just like that until I phased for the time and ripped them to shreds. I knew there was no way I could be pissed at this kid. He'd done nothing wrong. In fact I found myself wanting to help him out. I saw too much of myself in him not to feel compelled to do something.

" New plan," I announced.

" Good," Emmett groaned, " this was getting boring."

" Who knows where Jack Harper lives?"

Emmett bounded over towards me wrapping his arm around my shoulder. " I knew I was going to like you," he smiled, " let's go find a phonebook."

" Wait," Edward insisted, " I am all up for some more stalking tonight but there is something I think needs to be pointed out before we leave."

We all waited for him to continue as Emmett let out a disappointed sigh. " Could all of you," Edward asked pointing toward the pack, " Go stand on that side of the room for a moment?"

" Why," Quil asked.

" Please?"

I pulled myself away from Emmett and joined my brothers in the corner on the far side of the room. Edward inched closer to Andrew on the bed and leaned towards him. He then motioned for Emmett and Jasper to accompany him. They both walked forward replicating Edward's action. Emmett jerked his head back and turned to face us. " He stinks," he announced pointing down at Andrew.

" What," Andrew gasped scooting back on his bed, " I do not stink!"

" Yeah, kid you do," Emmett laughed.

" Well you know you don't smell like a bed of roses yourself!"

Emmett busted out laughing and Andrew shrunk down a little lower on the bed.

" That's interesting," Jacob, pointed out as he started inspecting Andrew across the room.

Emmett now had his finger stuck out toward him and was inching it closer and closer to his forehead. Andrew was leaning back trying to avoid contact. Emmett darted forward in one quick motion to tap Andrew on the head before busting out laughing again. He rubbed his finger on his clothes as if to rub off the germs. He bent down so he could look Andrew dead in the eye.

" Wolf," he accused.


	10. All Knowing Wolf

A/N: I know. I know. I got distracted from this story by Daunting Time but I promises I'm going to finish them all.

Chapter 10: All Knowing Wolf

I was officially a big brother. Seth Clearwater, screw up of the century, was now someone's superior. It started to freak me out, because I didn't know if I was ready for that kind of responsibility, but then I remembered that Quil was my big brother, so it couldn't be that hard of a job.

I looked down at Andrew as his eyes crossed staring at Emmett's finger across his forehead. The sheer repulsion that veiled his face was all the proof I needed. That's when reality set in and I realized what we were going to have to do.

We kidnapped Andrew. We straight up removed him from his residence without notice or approval while Embry laid down his best moves on his big sister. I'd be surprised if she ever realized he was missing. I knew Emmett had been correct in his analysis as soon as I touched Andrew's arm to pull him off the bed, his skin was scorching hot even when compared to my own. Little man was going to phase and it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

He didn't go without resistance. He thought we'd all lost our minds, and of course he had a purely natural aversion to the vamps. We didn't leave him much of a choice though, seeing how he was out numbered and the fact he obviously hadn't started reaping the rewards of his wolfie DNA just yet.

We took him straight to Jacob's house so we could find Billy, which pleased the hell out of me because I was afraid they were going to make me break the news to him. The vamps went back to the crypt, but not after Emmett and I made a solid agreement to whoop some Jack Harper ass at a later date.

It was late when Sam finally emerged and to my horror he handed the kid off to me like he was a present. " What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked pointing to Andrew who looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

" Billy called his parents to let them know he's spending the night with us," Sam explained.

I cringed. " By us you really mean me, right?"

He smiled and I knew I was screwed. " Sam," I complained, " I'm not ready to be a big brother yet. Hell I'm still trying to recover from shit Quil did to me."

"I resent that bitch," Quil hissed over my shoulder, " I was a damn good brother to you."

I turned to look him dead in the eye, which caused him to smirk. " I can't help it if you were stupid enough to believe every thing I said," he snickered.

I turned back to Sam. " See," I pointed out, " who the hell knows if I actually have my facts straight or not."

I could tell by the look on Sam's face this wasn't going to work. " I'm not asking you to explain anything to him," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, " I'm just saying give your little bro a place to sleep for the night and make sure no one gets him too upset."

" Ugh," I groaned, " fine."

I stomped back over to Andrew. " Come on kid. Hope you like sleeping on the floor."

He followed me without speaking. In fact he didn't speak one word all the way to my house. Apparently someone had already called to inform my mom about him because as soon as we walked through the door she grabbed him into a bear hug, drug him to the kitchen and started shoving food down his face. " Mom," I sighed, " he's not a wolf yet, he can't eat all that."

He flinched at the word wolf. I really hope I didn't cause this kid to have a mental breakdown. After he forced down three sandwiches he politely turned down the fourth. I led him back to my room throwing open the door. " So this is my room," I announced like it wasn't completely obvious but I had no idea how the hell to be a host.

He just merely nodded. " You might as well get used to staying here," I explained, " I pretty much lived at Quil's house that first month. I mean you've got a lot to learn."

Nothing. He just stared at me. I mean shit I know it's a lot to take in but damn give me something to work with here. I ran my hands through my hair trying to think of what else to say. " Oh by the way, I'm Seth."

" I know your name," he whispered, " remember we are in the same class."

" Oh yeah," I cringed, " sorry about that Drew."

" My name isn't Andrew by the way."

I looked at him confused. " Its not? Then why the hell have you been responding to it all night?"

" Well," he said softly, " it is my name technically, but I go by my middle name. Its what everyone at school calls me."

I cringed again. " I should probably know that shouldn't I?"

The look he gave me clearly stated yes. " So what is your name exactly?"

" Andrew Brayden. You can call me Brady."

" Brady," I said to myself trying to make the name ring a bell.

He snorted. " And I thought I was anti-social."

I shrugged. " Yeah I know," I admitted.

I walked over to the closet and started rummaging around for some extra pillows and blanket. " Can I ask you a question?"

I peered over my shoulder to see him sitting on my bed staring at me. " Shoot for it," I told him, " its what I'm here for."

" Do you like Lucy or something? I mean I kind of got the impression you were gonna kick my ass tonight for the movie thing."

I sighed turning around. " Yeah sorry about that," I told him throwing a pillow over my head, " I guess they didn't take time to tell you about imprinting did they?"

The confused look he gave me answered my question. " It's a wolf thing," I explained.

He flinched again causing me to laugh. " You'll get used to it," I promised, " especially after you sprout fur out your ass."

I swore I saw his lip tremble. " Are you sure you can handle this tonight?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and sat up a little straighter. " If it has to do with me then I want to know."

" Well it could happen to you," I explained, " but it might not."

" It happened to you?"

" Yep. Me, Sam, Jared, Paul and Jacob."

He thought it over for a second and I realized he probably had no clue who was who just yet. " Maybe we should wait for this conversation," I encouraged.

" No," he insisted hopping off the bed, " I want to know. I want to be prepared."

" You can't really prepare yourself for it. I mean it just happens and there isn't anything you can do about it."

" What happens exactly?" He inquired.

I looked at him as I sat down on the bed. Curiosity was burning in his eyes. " You fall in love," I said simply.

His mouth dropped opened a little. " It's complicated," I admitted.

He swallowed hard as he began fidgeting with his fingers. " So you're saying that imprinting makes you fall in love with someone?"

" Not just anyone," I explained before he got the wrong impression, " it's the person you're meant to be with. You would have fallen for them anyway, imprinting just hurries the process up a bit."

" So you imprinted on Lucy?"

I nodded yes. " The first time I saw her after I phased."

His eyes widened. " Does she know?"

" No. I think its best she doesn't. She kind of hates me right now."

He eyed me for a second before crossing his arms. "Well that sucks."

" Tell me about it."

" But if she is the one you're meant to be with shouldn't she be in love with you too?"

" You would think," I mumbled, " but she is pissed at me so even if she did feel that way she wouldn't admit it out of spite."

He got a very worried expression on his face. " I don't think I want to imprint," he whispered to himself.

I laughed and picked up the blanket and threw it in the floor. " What are you doing?" He asked as I flopped down on the ground.

" Being a good big brother," I sighed, " you can have the bed since I almost kicked your ass and all."

" Thanks," he said throwing me a pillow, " and I'm sorry your imprint hates you."

I laughed humorlessly. " Me too."

I flipped off the light and stared up at the ceiling. " Seth?"

" Yeah," I called out into the darkness.

" What happens tomorrow?"

" We sleep in until its time to go over Emily's for breakfast. Then if Sam doesn't have any errands for us to run I say we hit up Jack Harper's house with the vamps."

" What are you going to do?"

" Let Emmett bite him."

"What!"

I chuckled. " Just kidding," I laughed, " but I am going to make sure he never speaks to you ever again or Lucy for that matter."

" Thanks," he whispered.

" No problem, that's what brothers are for."

Everything went quiet so I assumed the conversation was over and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I heard a sound break through the silence. " Seth?"

I smiled to myself. " Yeah?"

" Am I going to grow as massive as you and the other guys?"

" Yep."

" Really?"

" You betcha."

" Wow." He whispered softly.

I couldn't help myself from sniggering. " You won't need those glasses anymore either," I assured him, " so I wouldn't bother buying a new pair."

" I think I might like this wolf thing," he stated.

" Yeah," I yawned into my pillow, " as long as you don't imprint on a chick that hates your guts you're golden."

He laughed and I rolled over onto my stomach. I had just closed my eyes when I heard. "Seth?"

I gritted my teeth but kept my tone light. " Yeah?"

" Thanks for being so nice."

" No problem bro."

" Bro," he whispered to himself, " I have brothers now. Cool."

" One in particular who would like some sleep," I whispered.

" Yeah, yeah, sorry," he apologized, " I'm just kind of hyped up."

" Save it for tomorrow, you'll need it."

" Okay," he whispered, " goodnight…Bro."

" Goodnight," I chuckled.

~The Next Morning~

I walked out of the bathroom to find Brady standing in front of my mirror turning back and forth inspecting himself, which was an image all too familiar. " Whatcha doing there little man," I asked peeking over his shoulder.

" I'd never noticed this before," he answered turning around pointing toward his chest.

" Noticed what?"

" This," he explained running his hand down the line that separated his pecks, " its new."

I tried not to smile. " When is the last time you checked yourself out in a mirror?"

He shrugged turning back around to admire his chest. " A while," he admitted, " geeks like me don't usually enjoy that sort of thing you know? Just makes you depressed."

I busted out laughing because I totally understood. " Well that's about to change. I'd suggest investing in one of these huge ass mirrors because let me tell ya it only gets better from here."

Brady took in a long deep breath. " Wow," he breathed.

I slapped his shoulder as I walked by. " Come on kid, breakfast awaits us."

We made it to Emily's house before everyone else which was my exact intention. I made sure Brady got some food before the house was swarmed with wolves. Once everyone showed up I drifted into the back and let my brothers take over. I had to admit that the prospect of a new wolf was kind of exciting, but I just couldn't enjoy it. My mind kept reverting back to Lucy. I felt someone slide up on the counter with me but I didn't even bother to look over.

" You know just because your all grown up now doesn't mean you still don't need your big bro."

I scoffed at Quil's comment because there wasn't anything he could do to help me. I was the one who screwed things up with Lucy. " Don't give me that look," he growled.

" What look would like me to give you?" I hissed.

His arm slid around me as he jerked me into his side. " The I have faith in you to cure all my woes look."

" You're kidding me right?"

" Don't worry about it," he promised, " I have a plan."

" No. No. No." I scolded pushing him off me. " Remember you are officially banned from formulating plans!"

He tried to look offended but he knew it was true. " But this one will work," he assured me dropping his voice so no one would hear.

" Oh really? Like the time you thought it was a good idea to steal Bella's laundry and hide it random places all over LaPush."

" Dude that was hilarious. Sam was freaking the hell out, until Jake ruined it by remembering it was her scent."

I just looked at him for a second waiting for him to stop laughing at his own idoiticy. " No plans," I told him again.

He huffed and jumped down off the corner. " Can I trade you in for Brady? Maybe he'll actually like a little adventure in his life."

" Adventure is one thing," I yelled at him, " screwing up what little chance I may have left with Lucy is totally different."

He hung his head down like a wounded puppy. " I wouldn't screw it up," he mumbled walking away.

I sighed letting my head fall back against the cabinet. " Seth," an excited voice called out.

I knew it was Brady and sure enough he was standing in front of me bobbing up and down. " Yeah?" I asked with faked enthusiasm.

" Sam is going to let me watch them phase! You know to get me prepared. You coming?"

I knew I couldn't go. I wasn't about to let my sour mood ruin his excitement. " Nah, you go ahead. I think I'll stay here and help clean up."

" Okay, I'll see you later though right?"

" Of course," I assured him, " go have fun."

He took off out the back door with the rest of the guys as I hopped off the counter. Emily was already wiping off the table, so I opted to start washing dishes. She peeked around at me over her shoulder. " Whats wrong," she asked.

" Nothing."

I turned on the water and poured soap over all the dishes. " Don't lie to me," she warned, " no wolf of mine offers to do dishes while his brothers are out having fun unless something is wrong."

I nodded. " Yeah I guess you're right."

I heard her sigh behind me but I couldn't bare to turn around and face her. " Lucy still hasn't come around yet?"

She took my silence as a no. " She will Seth," she promised, " it will happen eventually."

" Eventually," I scoffed, " that is too long."

I felt her arms encircled around me and I gave in hugging her back. " It'll be okay sweetie," she whispered swinging me back and forth in her arms, " no girl could say no to you for very long, let alone your imprint."

I grinned down at her. " Thanks," I whispered back.

She reached up and patted my cheek. " Now go have fun with your little brother," she encouraged, " before he grows up and pretends he doesn't need you anymore."

I knew she was referring to Quil and I because she always has a way of hearing everything.

" But the dishes," I explained pointing behind me.

" Sam can do them later," she winked, " now go!"

I kissed her cheek before running out the back door. I found Brady standing next to Quil who was pointing at the rest of the guys who were all in wolf form now roaming around the yard. " Seth!" He shrieked waving me over, " they turned into wolves!"

" I can see that," I laughed.

" You can do that too?"

" Sure can."

" Cool!"

Quil was totally ignoring me. I walked over and threw my arm around him forcing him to look at me. " Sorry about before," I whispered, " I'm down for whatever plan you've got."

He looked skeptically at me and I just smiled turning my attention back to Brady. " What color is your wolf," Brady asked.

" Sandy brown," I explained, " and Quil here is chocolate."

" Chocolate?" Brady laughed. " You really sweet or something?"

Quil's mouth dropped open and I busted out laughing. " You would think right?" I chuckled.

" Ha. Ha." Quil growled.

" What color do you think I will be?" he asked looking around at the wolves.

" Pink."

Quil quirked an eye at me while Brady's face dropped. " You're joking right?" he asked.

" No," I stated seriously as I could manage, " your wolf is the color of whatever shirt you're wearing at the time we accept you into the pack. I do believe you were wearing pink yesterday right?"

I bit my lip not to laugh at the horror stricken look he had on his face. I peeked over at Quil who was smiling triumphantly. " I taught you well," he grinned.

I nodded giving him a coy smile. " I wouldn't worry about it though," I assured Brady, " girls love pink. You'll be a big hit."

He let out an agonizing whine and it was all I could take. I started laughing hysterically as Quil took Jacob's former role and explained the truth to him. I don't think I had ever been more happy and miserable in my entire life.


End file.
